The plan
by Yunbloom
Summary: Tsuna was transferred to Namimori by his parents. Saying that he's going to live with his future husband who's.. his half-brother on his father's side. G27, R27. 8059 and more. Rated M for future smut. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry everyone but I lost the beta version ; - ; I need to clean my laptop. There's a lot of files that needs to be deleted. I'm sorry. I'm careless ; - ; Now, I need a new beta. Since Remilia's starting school soon so she won't be able to hop on her computer *sobbu forever* Any help? Read and review ~**

* * *

Tsuna was inside the train, leaning against the window with a sigh escaping from his mouth. 'Why do I have to go there?' he thought as he stared blankly at his reflection on the window. 'Why me?' he thought. He could still remember his conversation with his mother yesterday.

Flashback~ Yesterday at Sawada Residence~ Tokyo~

"WHAT?" yelled Tsuna. He just can't believe what his mother just told him. "Tsu-kun, I know you're upset bu-" Nana said before she was cut off by Tsuna's yelling. "W-why h-h-h-him a-and i-isn't that f-forbidden? I-I-I mean, h-he's my h-half b-b-b-brother and I-I s-should b-be the on-one choosing, r-right?" stammered Tsuna. Had his parents gone crazy? Why were they choosing things for him? "Tsu-kun It wasn't my decision. I objected, too - at first - but your father's son seems to be really fond of you even though he had only seen you through a photo. But when I found out that he's a kind-hearted person, I said yes. I know you'll be happy with him, Tsu-kun," Nana said as she placed a hand on her son's shoulders, smiling happily.

Tsuna's mind was in turmoil, and he was having a hard time registering everything that his mother just said. He was about to react, but looking at his mother her eyes were full of stars. 'It's those eyes again,' he thought. His mother was looking at him with those big brown eyes which were saying 'Please do it for me. Tsuna sighed in defeat. "F-fine but y-you have t-to go w-with me a-and live the-there." stammered Tsuna while looking down to the ground.

His mother smiled and clapped her hands, "Oh,I forgot to tell you Tsu-kun, you'll be living with him alone. He's 18 so you two can live together now. I'll be in Italy with your father. He said we'll have our honeymoon in Venice." His mother said, giggling happily while Tsuna on the other hand was gaping his mouth like a fish out of water.

Tsuna was about to say something when his mother beat him, "I'll also be gone for years. I don't know how many years, but I'll come back. Your father's boss offered me a job as a cook in a fancy restaurant. I always wanted to be a cook in a restaurant," his mother said happily. 'Her dream was to be a cook in a restaurant?' Tsuna thought.

He was sure that he'd miss his mother a lot; his mother who raised him alone, without a father. But right now, he was feeling a bit confused. Why couldn't his mother just send him somewhere with some relatives? Or some of his mother's friends could take care of him while she's gone? His thoughts were running wild. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but seeing his mother so happy, he couldn't do anything but accept the fact that he'll live with a stranger.

His mother suddenly grabbed both his hands, somewhat startling the poor brunet. "Tsu-kun, trust me, he's a good guy and I know you'll be happy. He'll take good care of you. He told me he was so excited when I said that I agreed. Oh and here; it's a cell phone. I added my number and your father's number in it. You can call your father but it'll take a few minutes to call because he's in another country. I also put 'his' number on it so when you get off the train, call him," his mother said. She stood up and dragged her son to his bedroom.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was looking pale. He would call that guy when he got off the train? What the hell is going on? Why did his father even suggested this crazy idea to his mother? What was the world coming to? Would he really be happy? And why did he have to transfer to Namimori anyway? Does he really NEED to go there tomorrow?

Tsuna shook all the negative thoughts away. If what he's doing was for his mother's happiness, he would gladly do anything for her. It took him a few minutes to relax. "Tsu-kun, pack your things. Tomorrow will be a long day for you." She said as she kiss Tsuna's forehead and went downstairs to prepare some food. It was really going to be one heck of a day for Tsuna.

End of Flashback~

Present Time~ Outside the train~

Tsuna sighed at the memory.

Tsuna had just got out of the train. He was having a staring contest with the cell phone his mother gave him. He was thinking whether to call 'him' or not. But before he could press the 'call' button, he felt strong arms wrap around his back and pull him into a hug that smelled of "Armani Attitude".

"Tsunayoshi " The stranger whispered in a voice that seemed to be filled with relief. Tsuna was too shock to move. Who was this guy anyway? He tried to get out of the hug but failed. He tried to struggle and he was free.

"Um... E-excuse me, b-but who are you?" Tsuna asked while looking at the stranger who seemed to giggle at his actions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Giotto and I'm your half brother. And starting from now on, you'll be living with me as my future wife." The stranger Giotto - said. Tsuna felt like he was really going to faint. This guy? 'THIS GUY IN FRONT OF ME IS MY HALF-BROTHER AND MY FUTURE HUSBAND?' He thought. What the hell is the world coming to? He could only stare at him with wide eyes. Many thoughts were inside his head and he really, really wanted to voice all of them out.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked in a worried voice. Tsuna's mind was reeling very fast. He was so lost in thought. Then after a few moments, he blacked out. The last thing he saw was Giotto calling out his name in panic and a guy with red or pink hair and a cool tattoo in his right cheek running towards his direction. Oh, this was going to be hell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it = u =**


	2. Silver with Raven

**Hey :D Chapter 2's out. I still need a beta ._. Have fun. Read and review.**

* * *

~Giotto's mansion in Namimori~

Tsuna slept peacefully, in complete bliss. The bed and blankets had to be the best; not even the ones back at home were this comfortable. He snuggled closer to his pillow and sighed quietly. As he did that, he felt something warm on his forehead. He ignored the warmth for a moment and moved closer to the coldness it was so nice against his hot skin

Then his senses woke up.

His eyes snapped open immediately.

"Oh, you're awake," came a voice. Tsuna sat up immediately. Where was he? What is this place? It was dusk; the late afternoon sun poured into the room.

Ignoring the voice, Tsuna was in a state of panic; he was in an unfamiliar room. He looked around and saw his briefcases next to his bed. He turned to the other side, but to his surprise Giotto was there. He backed away and let out his girly squeak. Then, unluckily, he fell down from the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his head. 'That hurts ' He thought. Giotto could only let out a soft chuckle. He went to Tsuna's side and offered his hand.

Tsuna looked up to see Giotto offering his hand. Blushing, he took the hand and Giotto quickly but gently pulled him back to his feet. Tsuna pulled his hand back... or tried to, but Giotto was holding his hand tightly, showing no sign of letting go. Silence loomed over and Tsuna was feeling very, very awkward. He could feel his hands sweating and his face turning red. Why wouldn't Giotto want to let his hand go?

After a few more minutes, Giotto let the hand go and pulled the brunet in a warm hug. "You know, I've been waiting for you, my love. Ever since I saw you on the photo, I can't help but think that you're the most adorable person I've ever seen in my life. I did a lot of things to make you stay by my side and now that you're finally here, I can't help but be happy." Giotto said in a sweet voice.

Tsuna could only blush at those words. He didn't know that Giotto was so head over heels in love with him. Well, he was still trying to adjust to things. He still couldn't believe that he was going to marry a... a guy in the future. "U-um Giotto-san Er.. H-how did you c-convince D-dad to l-let you m-marry m-me?" stammered Tsuna as he blushed.

Giotto broke the hug and was now holding Tsuna's hands. "I did a lot of convincing and in the end, both of your parents agreed. I was so excited when your mother told me you'll be living with me." Giotto said in a cheerful voice. Tsuna, on the other hand was not sure whether to feel happy or sad. He just met his future husband and didn't know how to act in front of him. He still couldn't believe that this is happening.

"Tsunayoshi, starting from now on this is your home. Feel free to do anything. It's a big house, so be careful." Giotto said. Tsuna was shocked. He only noticed that the house was big... No, it's not a house, but a mansion. The room he was in was big; there were a lot of space. He never knew Giotto was this rich. "Oh... And in two days, you're going to school, okay? You're going to Namimori Junior High. My friend's the chairman at that school, so you'll be safe there, my love." Giotto said while pushing the brunette back to bed. "You must be tired. I'll be going back to work. Sleep well, my love" Giotto said as he planted a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna was blushing a bright red. "G-G-good night G-Giotto-san" Tsuna said before closing his eyes. Giotto could only smile at the brunet's cuteness. Shutting the lights off, he left the room quietly and walked his way back to his room to continue his work while singing a happy song.

~The next day~

Tsuna had never appreciated being woken up by the annoying sunlight. He looked at the clock beside the bed and saw it was only 06.20 AM. He sat up, then rubbed his eye cutely, covering his mouth with his other hand as he yawned. This was his first day living with Giotto. He blushed as he remembered yesterday's events. The words 'my love' kept echoing inside his head until he buried his face in his pillow. He was still feeling awkward; he didn't know what to do when Giotto was with him. He threw his pillow away and stood up, feeling the cold floor. He winced a little, feeling some of the bruises and cuts in his body open up. His mother didn't know he was being bullied at school. Somehow, he wanted to thank his mother for not noticing.

He walked slowly to the bathroom. There were supplies of things like new toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, soap, shampoo, etc. Giotto was really looking forward to his arrival.

After a few minutes of cleaning himself, he wrapped his chest with some bandages and started to unpack his things. After a few minutes of unpacking, he made his way out of the room only to be greeted by Giotto, who was going to knock at the door.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi. Did you have a good sleep?" Giotto asked in a sweet voice. Tsuna could only nod.

Giotto pulled Tsuna into a warm hug. He buried his face on Tsuna's neck, trying to breathe in his scent. Tsuna blushed at this and tried to get out of the hug; fortunately for him, he did. Blue to brown, the two stared at each other. Silence loomed over, but was broken by Tsuna's stomach; he was hungry. He blushed.

Giotto took hold of Tsuna's hand and dragged him out of the room. The hallway was so big, no wonder Tsuna would get lost easily. "Wow," was the only word that escape Tsuna's mouth. It was really big indeed.

When they arrived at the dining table, there were hot pancakes on the table, with a tea pot and two mugs. There were two plates, too, and a newspaper. Both of them sat beside each other. Tsuna was feeling happy; he was so hungry. He was about to dig in when Giotto called out to him "Tsunayoshi, I'll be out to work after this, you can go out and explore the town if you want. I already prepared everything for your school." Giotto said as he dug in while reading the newspaper. Tsuna nodded and started digging in as well.

~After Breakfast~

"Tsunayoshi, I might go home late, so don't wait for me. I'll try to finish my work early so I can go home for you, my love." Giotto said as he hugged the brunet. Tsuna hugged back and buried his head on the man's chest. His scent was just so addicting. Giotto chuckled at the brunet's action. It was just so adorable. Before going out, he pecked Tsuna on the lips and started running out, leaving Tsuna with a shock expression. "Thanks for the goodbye kiss!" Giotto said while laughing.

Tsuna heard the front door close. He was now inside alone, blushing a bright red and was muttering something to himself.

He was thinking of what to do. The weather was nice and it was a good day to go out. Quickly, he grabbed his shoes and went out. It was indeed good weather. The walk from his (It's his house now, too.) house to the town was a long walk since he needed to pass the forest first (He had no idea why the mansion was inside the forest.). He was lucky that he didn't get lost in the forest. Now he was walking in town: There were many stores, and though he wanted to go visit all of them he didn't have much enough money.

He turned to a corner and saw a group of gangsters cornering two youngsters around his age. By now, he was hiding behind a trash can near the scene. He should go back, but what if something bad happened to those two? He was a caring person, after all. He watched as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

"What do ya want, fucker?" the silver haired guy said while looking at the group. "Calm down, Gokudera, they might just want to ask us something." the raven haired boy said while holding the silver haired guy Gokudera - by his shoulder. "Give us your money and we might spare both o' ya," one of the men said. Gokudera snorted whilst the raven haired boy just laughed. "Sorry, I don't have money for nutcases" Gokudera said as he took a cigarette. And with that said, the group charged without second thought. Unfortunately for them, they were beaten up quickly.

Tsuna stared with an amused expression. Those two were strong. Since he already knew that those two would be safe, he was about to leave when he saw a man charge behind the silver haired boy. He quickly ran and pushed the silver haired boy and took the blow instead. When the hand had retracted, Tsuna fell to the cold ground clutching his stomach in a tight grip and feeling nothing but pain. Gasping for air and coughing a little, through teary eyes he saw the silver haired guy freak out by punching the man while the other was trying to restrain him because the man was already unconscious.

Tsuna spoke up "U-um.. Y-you should s-stop p-punching him H-he's already u-unconscious " he said, still clutching his stomach. The silver haired boy looked at Tsuna and quickly run to his side. "Are you alright, Jyuudaime?" The silver haired boy asked as he looked at Tsuna with worried eyes. 'Jyuudaime?' Tsuna thought.

"Are you alright kid? We should treat it quickly, let's go to my house" The raven haired boy said as he picked Tsuna up, who in return squeaked his high pitched girly cry.

~At Yamamoto's House/Upstairs~

"There~" the raven haired boy said as he pat Tsuna's chest softly. The silver haired boy was already at Tsuna's side, helping him stand up. "Um.. T-thank you very much Umm?" Tsuna said as he stared at the ground. "Oh, yeah! Ahaha, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto said in his cheerful voice. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Gokudera Hayato. From now on I shall call you Jyuudaime, because you're the tenth person I respect. Thank you for saving me out there." Gokudera said, crying tears of joy. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. M-my n-name is Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me T-Tsuna for short" Tsuna smiled a little, glad that everything went fine.

"Oh? So, Tsuna. Where are you from? I haven't seen you here before. And please, just call me Yamamoto." Yamamoto said, grinning. "You baseball idiot! Don't call Jyuudaime by his name!" Gokudera said, smacking Yamamoto on the head, just getting a laugh in response.

"Um.. It's r-really alright, Gokudera-kun. Err I-I just t-transferred h-here y-yesterday. M-My mother went t-to Italy a-and I-I have to live with my h-h-half-brother here in Namimori." Tsuna said shyly. He could hear Gokudera-kun muttering, 'If Jyuudaime says so ' "Wow! That's cool! You know, it's really peaceful in this town." Yamamoto said with his cheerful smile as he put both of his hand on the back of his head while grinning.

"Jyuudaime! If I may ask, what school are you going to attend? You seem to be around our age, too." Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded. "I-I'm transferring t-to Namimori Junior High tomorrow." Tsuna said as he played with the hem of his shirt. "Well, what do you know! Both me and Gokudera attend that school, too! We're first years. I guess you are, too, right Tsuna?" Asked Yamamoto and Tsuna nodded. "Oh And I noticed, Tsuna Your chest is full of bruises and cuts. You know, not to be rude, but you do not seem like the type to get into fights." Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna with concern. Gokudera was now sitting VERY near the brunette.

"Umm.. W-well, in my old s-school, people often b-bullied me." Tsuna said as he blushed. Oh, how pathetic! Gokudera stood up, holding a lot of dynamite in his hands. "Who would dare hurt a kind hearted person like Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime, what's the name of your old school! I'm going to blow all of those who bullied you into tomorrow!" Gokudera said, positioning himself into a fighting stance. "Uh I-it's fine G-Gokudera-kun I-I just hope t-to make g-good friends here." Tsuna said.

"Ahahaha, aren't we friends already?" Yamamoto said. "HAI! Jyuudaime is our special friend!" Gokudera said as he put his dynamite away and smiled at the brunet. Tsuna smile brightly. He had just made good friends on his first day. He was so happy that this happened.

"So, are you hungry? My Pops makes the best sushi in town. Wanna try some?" Yamamoto asked while Gokudera nodded. "Um.. I-I didn't b-bring my w-wallet with me, so n-no thanks, and I-I'm not really h-hungry." Tsuna said, but his stomach disagreed with him, growling loudly. Tsuna blushed a deep red this time. "Ahaha. It's fine Tsuna! You're our friend after all. It's free!" Yamamoto said. "Don't call Jyuudaime by his name, you idiot!" Gokudera said as he whacked Yamamoto on the head. Tsuna could only let out a soft chuckle. He really wanted friends like this, who could laugh beside him and do things he enjoyed.

"Come, Jyuudaime! This is the way to the restaurant!" Gokudera said as he helped Tsuna stand up and lead the way. Yamamoto was already downstairs.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ~**


	3. Meeting

**Updated. I won't continue for now (maybe). Sorry, I desperately need a beta. I blame myself for losing the beta version - n - Read and review please~**

* * *

~Yamamoto's house/Downstairs/Restaurant~

Tsuna was wobbling, even though Gokudera was supporting him. He still felt a bit numb because of the medication. Sitting on a free seat together with Gokudera, the two talked about random things. Well, Tsuna was talking while his face looked like he was in real pain. But he still kept his smile on because he was really having fun.

A few minutes later Yamamoto came in, holding a tray with three plates and sushi on it. Tsuna almost drooled at the smell, the sushi smelt so good. He took the chopsticks and began eating his food with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

They talked for hours; the three of them were laughing and releasing a cheerful aura. Heck... Even Gokudera, who's always grumpy, was laughing together with his Jyuudaime and the baseball idiot. He, too, was having fun; as for Yamamoto, well, he was really having fun too. Tsuna was so happy chatting that he didn't notice the time. It was already 6.30pm. Crap He need to go home now before Giotto-nii (He started calling him with that name) does.

Quickly, he told his new friends that he needed to go home before the sun sets. His two friends kept on insisting that they would accompany him back to his house, but he kept saying a 'no,' thinking it might trouble the two but, seems like his two friends won the argument somehow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were now heading to his house. While they were talking Tsuna pleaded them not to mention anything about the bruises and cuts that covered his body to his brother. Yamamoto agreed, sure, he knows Tsuna had reasons, but Gokudera, being worried about the brunet, hesitated. After a few minutes of explaining, the silver haired boy agreed.

By the time they got to Tsuna's brother's mansion, it was already 7.00pm. Yamamoto and Gokudera bid their good byes and said that they'd pick him up tomorrow morning and go to school together. Tsuna thanked them and waved as they started to walk away. When the brunet no longer saw his two friends in sight, he made his way back into the mansion.

He took a key under the mat and opened the front door, finding there was no one in the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna sighed. He was glad Giotto was still at his work. He removed his shoes and placed them properly on the shoe rack. It was quiet; the only thing heard inside the mansion was his footsteps. He went to the kitchen, grabbing a jug and glass and pouring some water in the empty glass. He drank and put the now half-emptied glass in the sink.

He went on his way to his bedroom and was surprised to see his uniform lying on his bed. He scanned it and hanged it inside his drawer. He also saw a bag which was full of books and notebooks. How did all those things get there? Did Giotto went home just for those things? Thinking back, he could still remember everything Giotto told him, especially the 'my love' part. He blushed and threw himself on the bed, lying on his back while he buried his face on a pillow. 'What is this feeling?' he thought.

Sure, Giotto was hot, sexy, and kind of handsome, too, and any girl would want him and give him babies, but why did Giotto choose him? A guy? He can get all the girls he wants, so why him? He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear his bedroom door opening.

He slowly closed his eyes and was about to drift into sleep when someone jumped on his bed, startling the brunet. Tsuna immediately opened his eyes to see Giotto sitting on the edge of his bed. He blushed, he was thinking about Giotto just now and now he was in front of him. "W-welcome back Giotto-nii." Tsuna said as he slowly got up only to be pushed back by Giotto. "Did you have a good day in town?" asked Giotto. 'How did he know I went out?' thought Tsuna as he sweatdropped.

"I-I did I met new f-friends today and they said that t-they'll pick me up tomorrow and g-go to school together." Tsuna said as he softly winced. He could feel his stomach hurting. "I-is that fine?" he asked as he pulled the blanket up, covering his face with it.

Giotto chuckled. The brunet was too cute. "Of course, if that's what my love wants then it's fine with me. So, who are your two new friends?" Giotto asked as he pulled the blanket down and started caressing Tsuna's cheek with his right hand.

"Um.. G-Gokudera-kun and Y-yamamoto," he said as he blushed. Giotto's hands were warm. So warm he wanted to hold them, but he was too shy to move right now. Giotto stared at Tsuna for a while before laughing. "I see, so you met those two kids? Those two are my friends' little brothers. I think you'll meet my friends soon. They'll be eating here tomorrow together with their younger brothers and sisters, so come home right away, my love. My two best friends know about you being my future wife, so if the others asked you about who you are, just tell them you're my brother alright." And with that said, Giotto kissed Tsuna on the forehead and said his good night before heading to the door. "Sleep tight, my love," he said seductively. He went out and closed the door quietly.

Tsuna's heart was now beating so fast. What was this feeling? Oh He didn t need to know because he ALREADY knew what feeling this was. It's called 'love'. He's... he's starting to fall in love with his brother slowly, even though they only spent one and a half days. It took him a minute to relax. He slowly closed his eyes. 'Giotto' was the thought in his head before he drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna woke up. It was still early Maybe he was still adjusting. He went to the bathroom and did everything needed to be done, then took his school uniform and put it on, trying to wear it as neatly as possible. It was his first day, so he was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because he was looking forward to this new school and nervous because people might know he was a dame which was Err people will know sooner or later.

He exited his bedroom and walked quietly to the kitchen. He saw Giotto drinking a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. He blushed as he looked at Giotto. Giotto was wearing pants that seemed too big and Tsuna could see his polka-dot boxers. He was also not wearing any shirt at all.

Giotto, feeling another presence, looked at the kitchen door to see a blushing Tsuna. Giotto tilted his head. Why was his Tsuna blushing? "Oh. Good morning Tsunayoshi," he said, flashing one of his warm and bright smiles. "G-good morning to you, too, Giotto-nii" Tsuna said as he slowly walked towards the seat, blushing a bright pink. He had no idea why his brother was not wearing anything except pants and boxers.

"So, I bet your two friends will come here in a while, right?" Giotto started as he drank his coffee. Tsuna nodded while eating his pancake. Silence loomed over and neither of the two spoke. Tsuna was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Ding Dong! "Hmmm..? I think those are your friends." Giotto said as he stood up, walked over to the kitchen door, and exited. Tsuna was following him.

Slowly, he opened the door to reveal a raven haired boy who was smiling and a silver haired boy who wore an annoyed look. Both teens looked at the blonde male and were surprised. "Oh? Giotto-san?" Yamamoto started. "E-eh? Y-you know my brother?" asked Tsuna in awe. "J-Jyuudaime..? Y-your brother's G-Giotto-sama?" asked Gokudera as he gasped. Tsuna sweatdropped at the 'sama'.

"Good morning, Gokudera and Yamamoto." Giotto said as he smiled. "Oh Good morning to you, too, Giotto-san. I didn't know Tsuna was your brother. Ahaha," Yamamoto said as he flashed one of his smiles. "Good morning, Giotto-sama!" Gokudera said, but quickly turned his head to the brunet. "YOU ARE EVEN MORE WORTHY OF BEING JYUUDAIME! I SHALL PROTECT YOU WITH MY WHOLE LIFE! Gokudera declared as his eyes lit up with excitement. Tsuna just sweatdropped.

"H-how did you two kn-" Tsuna started but was cut off when Yamamoto shouted. "Oh, noes! We're going to be late, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, which could be seen from outside. Tsuna quickly grab his shoes and put them on. "G-Giotto-nii, I'll be going. See you later!" Tsuna said as he ran outside and met up with both his friends. Giotto waved and said his goodbye. The three teens did the same.

When the three figures were out of sight, Giotto sighed. He went back to the kitchen and took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. It rang and clicked.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Oh, good morning. It's me. What time are you visiting me later?"

"Maybe around 7-8pm. I'm not sure. I'm sure Gokudera would want to go there earlier than the promised time itself, so we might get there earlier than expected."

"Hn.. I don't mind. Make sure not to tell anyone about Tsunayoshi, understand?"

"You told me that twenty times already. I'll call Asari and tell him about what you said. And the time again?"

"Hmm I think you guys should come at 7:30pm. It would be better that way."

"Alright. Talk to ya later, Giotto. Oh And, should we invite Reborn as well?"

"It wouldn't hurt right? Ask him if he wants to come."

"Alright See you later, then. I'll call you later about Reborn's answer."

"Yeah. See you later, G."

Giotto and the other one hung up. He slumped in his seat and rubbed his temples. He was worried about his Tsunayoshi and wondered what would happen later at dinner. He sighed and continued to stare at an empty space.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna and his companions were at the gate. The two were panting while the other one was just laughing. "Are you a human? You're not even panting even though we ran for 20 minutes!" Gokudera said as he panted. Tsuna was sitting on the ground, also panting. Yamamoto just laughed. After a few seconds, the bell rung and Tsuna quickly stood up, panting a bit but seeming more relaxed. "Jyuudaime! Let's go!" Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded and walked together with both companions.

Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived at their classroom while Tsuna was in the principal's office. Tsuna insisted that he wanted to go there by himself, but his friends hesitated, insisting that they'd accompany the brunet. In the end, Tsuna won somehow and was now sitting together with the principal. "Oh, good morning, Sawada-san. You already have your books and other things right? Your class will be 1-A. I'm looking forward to your performance, Sawada-san." The principal said as Tsuna nodded. "Thank you very much! Have a nice day." Tsuna said as he exited the room. He gripped his bag tighter as his heart beat fast. He was glad he didn't stammer in front of the principal. He sighed and made his way to his classroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you all." Tsuna said as his face turned a light red. Good, no stammering. The girls were all saying "Kyahh! He's so adorable!" And the guys, well, they all had an evil look on their faces, making Tsuna flinch a little. He looked around and spotted his two companions. He was glad he was in the same classroom as his best friends. "Sawada, take the seat in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto, please raise your hand" The teacher said as Yamamoto raised his hand. He was grinning. Tsuna walked with a smile and greeted Gokudera while passing him. He also greeted Yamamoto. He sat down and took his books out. He hoped that this school didn't have bullies.

~Lunch Break~

"S-so C-can I ask you guys something?" Tsuna said as he set down his chopsticks. They were eating their lunch. Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, Jyuudaime, feel free to ask me anything!" Gokudera said as he put his right hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "H-how did you know my brother?" Tsuna asked. He really wanted answers now. Was his brother really so popular? Why? Maybe he would get his answer later.

"I know him because my older brother always talks about him at home. He said that he's a nice guy and all." Yamamoto said as he opened his bottle full of water. "Me, too! My brother is his best friend, and he's so kind! He's one of the people I respect the most." Gokudera said as his eyes shined brightly. Tsuna smiled. His mother was right about Giotto being kind-hearted. He wanted to ask more but was interrupted when the bell rang, saying that lunch was over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna sighed. Almost half of the students in the school already knew that he was Dame-Tsuna. He sighed again. His class with P.E was awful. He kept throwing the volley ball, but whenever he was about to hit it, it would always land on his face. His English class was worse. He can only say things such as 'Me, you, and they' and the others Err his teacher would ask him if he was making new English words. He sighed again. He was in front of his locker, pulling out his outdoor shoes. He pulled them out and put them on. He put his indoor shoes inside the locker and was waiting for Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both of his friends said that they'll do something, but will come back fast. They also told Tsuna to go home by himself, but Tsuna insisted on waiting for them and that's what he was doing now.

He leaned against the lockers. There were no students inside except for him, maybe his two companions, and the teachers. He waited and heard something near the front door of the school. Slowly turning around, he saw a student with black hair and cold looking eyes, holding a pair of Tonfas, and with an armband saying 'disciplinary chairman. He stared at the guy while the other male stare back. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" the male said. "You should be home now." He continued as he scanned the brunet up and down.

"I-um.. I'm waiting f-for my friends." Tsuna said as he looked at the ground. "Hn.. Make sure you go home before the school closes or I'll bite you to death. Oh, by the way, what's your name, herbivore?" The male asked as he grinned a little, but enough for the brunet to see. "I um... S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi!. N-nice to meet you.. Uh.. Y-your name please...?" Tsuna asked as he blushed. The male stared at the brunet with a bored look, but inside he was shocked. Didn t this kid knows who he was? Oh well. "Hn.. Kyoya.. Hibari Kyoya," the male Hibari - said as he turned around and started to walk away. He wanted to ask another thing to the prefect, but Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived. "Sorry for making you wait, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he whacked Yamamoto on the head. "You baseball idiot, just what were you doing there?" yelled Gokudera whilst Yamamoto laughed it off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"T-thanks for bringing me home again" Tsuna said as he smiled at his two friends. "It's nothing, Tsuna. You're our friend, after all. Ahaha!" Yamamoto said as he put both of his hands behind his head. "Jyuudaime! Don't worry about it. It was an honor to escort you home!" Gokudera said as he held both of Tsuna's hand. Tsuna sweatdropped.

After a few minutes, the two bid their goodbyes to the brunet, who waved his hand in return. It was only 4.30pm. He still had a few minutes to do things before his brother's friends arrive together with their brothers and sisters. He entered the house. No one was there, so he went straight to his room and jumped on the bed. Maybe taking a nap would make his nervousness go away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna woke up after a few hours of napping. It was already 7.15pm. Just how long did I sleep? He yawned and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing his clothes. He was wearing an orange parka with a G27 on it and a jeans. He readied his pajamas for later, took a deep breath, and went downstairs.

He looked around, finding no one was there, and went to the kitchen. He saw a guy with a weird hat with another guy, with red or pink hair Wait 'The guy with the pink hair I think I saw him before, he thought.

The two other males looked at the front door of the kitchen and saw the brunet. The brunet flinched and was about to run away when the guy with the weird-looking hat stopped him. "Why, hello there. You must be Tsunayoshi, right? I'm Asari Ugetsu, Yamamoto's older brother," the male Asari - said as he smiled. He was wearing a gray apron which... fit him well.

"Hmm I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was also in the station when you arrived. Well, you fainted so you must not remember me. I'm G, Gokudera's older brother. Nice to meet you." the other male G - said as he smiled and held out his hand, asking the brunet to shake it. Tsuna held his hands out and shook hands with G and Asari.

"I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. N-Nice to meet you." the brunet said as he blushed. Asari laughed while G just smirked. Asari was just like his brother and G, well, more or less. Then his two friends came in the scene. "Oh? Tsuna? So, you're awake.. Ahahaha. And you already met my brother! That's nice!" Yamamoto said as he whistled. He put both of his hands behind his head. "Jyuudaime! Did you sleep well? And you also met my old brother, too!" Gokudera said as he glare at G. "Hey, you brat, don't call me 'old'." G said as he started cursing, Gokudera just smirked.

The five people went to the dining room. They were all chatting, Asari and Yamamoto chatting with the brunet while G and Gokudera were 'connecting' with each other by yelling.

All of them arrived in the dining room to see more people. Tsuna was shocked to see the prefect there, too, but he was in the farthest part of the table together with a male who had creamy hair. He also saw three people standing at the corner with... melon and pineapple... hairstyles? In the middle of the table, you could also see a guy with a green hair and a lightning tattoo under his right eye with a child in cow-printed shirt near him eating a cake.

There was a silence. After a few minutes, Giotto arrived at the scene. He motioned his fingers at Tsuna, telling him to come closer. "All of you, this is my brother, Tsunayoshi. Please be good to him." Giotto said as he smiled at Tsuna, who blushed in return. 'So close!' Tsuna thought as he stared at the ground.

"Hn I didn't know that you're that herbivore's brother. You really interest me." Hibari said as he stared at Tsuna. "Hn Alaude," the other male Alaude - said as he yawned. He looked like he wanted to go home soon.

"Kufufu. What an adorable creature. My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-chan~" Mukuro said in a teasing but seductive voice which made Tsuna shiver a bit. He could feel vibes coming out of Mukuro. "Nufufu.. Indeed. Daemon Spade at your service." Daemon said as he winked at Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled. "M-my name's... C-Chrome D-Dokuro Nice to meet you T-Tsuna-san" Chrome said as she blushed. She was a shy one, too. Mukuro and Daemon laughed at their sister's shyness.

"I'm Lampo and this is Lambo, my brother. I hate kids so don't bother crying to me for candy." Lampo said as he yawned. 'What an attitude!' Tsuna thought. He still smiled at that even though he was irritated. "W-well,I'm Tsunayoshi, j-just call me Tsuna for short. N-Nice to meet you all." Tsuna said, smiling happily at the people.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone was sitting on the chairs in the dining room. Giotto decided to order some take outs because he came home late so he didn't had time to cook. He ordered some first class meals from some restaurant that Tsuna did not know the name of. Giotto looked at G. "So, did he say he was coming?" Giotto asked. "Yeah, he said he wanted to meet your so-called little brother." G said as he snorted. Giotto could only smile at this. He was glad that his cousin, Reborn, wanted to meet his brother too. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Asari was the first one to stand, saying he would go and check who it is.

Asari returned with a man behind him. Tsuna stared in shock. The male was a black-haired man wearing a neatly pressed suit that was never seen crumpled, a black fedora with an orange strip, and of course a green lizard that perched on the rim of his fedora. The male looked around and saw Tsuna. Reborn just smirked. He tilted his head to the side and gestured Tsuna to come closer to him, earning a few shocked faces from the people inside the room, especially Giotto.

Tsuna looked at the male for a moment before he broke in a run and hugged the male tightly. "R-Reborn " He said. By now, you could hear everyone's jaw drop to the ground. "Did you miss me?" Reborn said as he hugged the brunet back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :DD**


	4. Reborn

Hi everyone :D I'm baaaack~ So, thanks to my beta (**Exile Wrath**) for checking and editing the story. Nyu, that's all~ Read and Review :L

* * *

Giotto and his companions were watching the scene in front of them unfold.

Tsuna was still hugging Reborn, tears running down his cheeks. He looked up and released his hold from the man. "R-reborn… Y-you said… *hic* that you'll o-only be gone for a month… but y-you were g-gone *hic* for three months and… and I was worried," sobbed Tsuna. He was so happy that he got to see Reborn… but how did he know that Tsuna was Giotto's brother? Oh well, he'd just ask later.

"I was having a hard time going home because of my job. And I'm really happy to see you, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he placed a kiss on the teen's forehead.

Giotto, having had enough of the scene stood up. "Alright… enough… explain to us what the hell is happening here," he said in a stern voice. The others nodded, all interested in what the relationship between the two was.

Reborn smirked. "Well, let's just say… we're lovers~" he said gleefully. Tsuna was now wiping his tears and he shivered a bit when he looked at Reborn. People in the room were silent, no one daring to break the silence.

Giotto, on the other hand, was shocked. He barely registered what Reborn, his cousin, had just said… 'Lovers'... it echoed in his mind. When the word finally registered… "Wait…WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVERS?!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Tsuna squeaked in surprise and hid behind Reborn.

"L...lovers?" Asari and G said at the same time. They stared at the scene with disbelief. Reborn, who was twenty times more dangerous than any of them…had a lover? And said lover was Tsuna? It was an utter shock for everyone (except for Alaude and Daemon).

"It's just like what you heard. We're lovers," Tsuna are Reborn chorused as the hitman glanced of the brunet before holding his hand, a bright red blush on the teen's cheeks.

Giotto, by now, was enraged. _Why didn't Tsuna tell me about Reborn? And that he has a lover? What about me?_

"Tsunayoshi, can you explain what's happening? I mean, Reborn being your lover?" Giotto asked with a bit of coldness in his voice. The word lover felt bitter in his mouth. Tsuna kept quiet. He didn't know where to start. Reborn, sensing that the teen was having trouble, was about to speak up when the doorbell rang.

Gokudera stood up, "I-I'll get it." He couldn't stand the atmosphere inside the room. Everyone else was silent. The only thing anybody heard was the door closing as he exited the room.

Reborn, having enough of just standing there, took the brunet's hand and dragged him to the nearby seats, Giotto watching every move they made. Tsuna was feeling nervous for many reasons. He didn't explain to Giotto that he had a lover. Heck, he knew Giotto was mad at him. What would he say after all of them left? He winced a little. His stomach and chest were in pain again.

Reborn looked at his lover when he noticed him wince. He already knew what happened. "Dame-Tsuna. Did 'it' happen again?" Reborn asked as he eyed Tsuna.

"Y-yeah… B-but… I-I think it was my fault," he said as he gripped his chest tighter. Maybe he would just drink some medication later.

"Come dame-Tsuna. I'm going to check them now." Reborn said as he stood up again and took the brunet with him, carrying him bridal style.

Giotto looked at the scene in front of him with anger. Reborn was carrying Tsuna like a princess. "Would you please excuse us for a while? I think dame-Tsuna has a problem," Reborn said with a smirk as he exited the room. Giotto was about to say something but his cousin was already out of the dining room, and soon Gokudera arrived with their dinner.

"Where's Jyuudaime?" the silverette inquired as he looked around. No one answered. Reading the mood, Gokudera decided to shut up and deposited the food on the table.

The dinner was silent. The only thing heard was the sound of the utensils and Lambo crying for some unknown reason. Giotto was the first one to finish. He was thinking of what happened just now. The others, sensing that the male was thinking hard, looked at each other and nodded. They would like to voice out their thoughts now.

"Giotto, you know, I'm shocked to know that Tsuna was Reborn's... l-lover," G started and Asari nodded.

"I wonder how they became lovers." Asari added.

Lampo sighed, "I guess that's it. If you all know, Reborn is a possessive man, especially with things he really cares about, so I wouldn't get in their way if I were you," he advised lazily.

"I have to agree with that idiot," Alaude and Daemon synched at the same time. Both of them glared at each other.

"Kufufufu, I guess it ends that way. Too bad… Tsunayoshi-kun looks so cute that I want to ravish him, but I value my life," Mukuro laughed uneasily as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He wouldn't want to make Reborn mad, and the same goes for everyone. They knew that Reborn is a dangerous man.

Giotto sighed, what will happen now? Sure, he knew Tsuna met him just two days ago and they haven't talked much because of his work, but he really did care about the brunet. It's just that… that the brunet was secretive. He knew Tsuna was feeling pain for the past two days; every night he would open Tsuna's door to see him curled into a ball.

He wanted to know what happened, but the brunet would just keep silent. He sighed again. How should he deal with this? He didn't want Tsuna to be away from him, so if he had to… he would fight Reborn just to make the brunet his. "I think Reborn and Tsuna have been outside for half an hour." Yamamoto said as he look around.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think so, too." Added G. Giotto was looking furious, what was taking them so long? He stood up and went out of the dining room, leaving his companions inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna and Reborn was in Tsuna's room. Reborn was fixing the brunet's bandages. His chest and body were covered in bruises and cuts that were just recently made. There was also a big mark on his chest. "How did you get this mark, dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn as he pointed at the mark.

"Well, it was my first day here in Namimori when I got that. I was walking in town when I saw gangsters cornering Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto… well, both of them beat them all up, but there was a man behind Gokudera-kun who wanted to punch him… So out of reflex, I pushed him away and… took the punch instead." he said as he put his shirt on. He felt better than before, the medication was working well.

"Hn… You can die if you always do that you know." Reborn said jokingly. He sat on the bed beside Tsuna. Tsuna was now chuckling and Reborn did the same.

"You know, Reborn, you're really good at acting." Tsuna said as he chuckled.

"You, too, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he took Leon and stroked him.

"So, what do you think of Giotto-nii's reaction when you said we were lovers? I really think he's mad. I just wanted to know if he'd get jealous and I'm not sure about his reaction," Tsuna muttered as he shivered, Reborn smirking.

"He was jealous Dame-Tsuna. You'll always be Dame, why can't you even know that? Well, what should be my reward then? Acting as your lover is a tough job you know," Reborn said with a chuckle. Tsuna smiled.

"Well, take your pick, but you know… I was really worried about you. You said that you'd be gone for a month, but you didn't really come back. I thought something bad happened to you," Tsuna teased with a sad tone in his voice.

"Nothing bad would happen if it's me and you know that, Dame-Tsuna. Since I met you, you were really the most caring person I've met, and your mother, too, of course. So, how long are we going to pretend to be lovers?" Reborn said as he lay on the bed. He was feeling tired from the trip. His mansion was far, far away from here and he needed a lot of time to get here.

"Well, I think now we should tell them the truth that you're just my tutor and my brother… err… Maybe like a brother," Tsuna said as he looked at Reborn. Reborn just smiled and removed his fedora.

"Doesn't matter to me who I am to you, but for me… you are the most important person in my life. Dame-Tsuna, I'll sleep for a while. I'm feeling tired," the Italian said as he pulled the blankets to cover himself.

"Eh? What about dinner?" Tsuna asked in a worried voice.

"I ate in a restaurant on my way here. I knew this would happen so don't worry. You should just go ahead." Reborn replied as he slowly closed his eyes. Tsuna muttered something to himself before he, too, laid himself next to the male. Reborn smiled and petted the brunet, who purred in return. As minutes passed, both of them were asleep, Reborn hugging Tsuna while Tsuna snuggled closer to the man.

After a few minutes, Giotto entered Tsuna's room to see both males asleep. He growled as he took in the scene in front of him. To his anger he closed the door loudly and went back on his way to the dining room.

He was jealous. No…he was envious so much that he felt like whacking his cousin. Tsuna would never do things like that to him. Tsuna would never snuggle close to him and he would never let him be carried like what Reborn did. He went inside the dining room to see his companions looking worried at him. He shrugged it off, walked to his seat, and sat down, sighing.

Tsuna flinched and quickly opened his eyes when he heard the door closed rather loudly. Reborn was awake by now. "Who was that fucker who dared disturb me from my sleep?" Reborn said as a dark aura surrounded him. Tsuna yawned. He too was a bit annoyed for being woken up from his sleep. He sat up and got out of his bed, Reborn doing the same.

They were going to the dining room before Reborn asked a certain thing. "So, dame-Tsuna... I forgot to ask you this, but… do you love Giotto?" Reborn asked as he yawned. They exited the room and were now going down the stairs.

"Uhm… I'm not sure, but maybe… My heart would sometimes beat faster and my whole face would be bright red whenever he's around… But do you think I'm in love with him?" Tsuna asked, also yawning.

"I think you do love him, but I think you already know that I wouldn't stay quiet if he makes you cry, right?" Reborn said in a serious voice.

Tsuna smiled. "I know, Re-" Tsuna said but was cut off when he tripped on the stairs and pulled the nearest thing in front of him which was Reborn. Both of them fell of the stairs and ended up in a sexual position. Reborn was on top and Tsuna was on the bottom. They could hear footsteps coming their way, but they still stayed that way for a while.

Giotto and his companions were inside the dining room, chatting a bit, when they heard a loud crash outside the room. Immediately, all of them went out of the room and went to the spot where it happened. Everyone just stared and stared. They saw Tsuna and Reborn, Reborn on top and Tsuna on the bottom. Giotto was first to react. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Giotto said as he marched to the both of them, but was stopped by G and Asari. This could get dangerous.

Reborn smirked at Giotto's furious face and looked down at the brunet, who gave him a questioning look. Reborn smiled and buried his face on the brunet's neck and smelled him. Tsuna's smell was sweet, and Reborn loved it. Tsuna was now blushing. What was Reborn doing in front of his brother? Oh, he would really get it later. He was even more surprised when Reborn started sucking his neck, making a field of hickeys.

He could have smacked Reborn, but was too soft to do so. Reborn pulled back and stood, picking up the brunet, who was blushing madly. He chuckled at the brunet's cuteness. He could see Giotto in rage as he looked at Tsuna's neck. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Giotto asked in a very furious voice, earning a few shocked faces from his companions. They had never seen Giotto this angry.

Tsuna flinched at the volume; it was loud and sounded… cold. He stared at his brother before he quickly tried to cover his neck, which was full of hickeys made by Reborn, but failed. He would need to buy a scarf soon. He sighed and looked at Reborn, whispering something to him. Reborn grimaced. He didn't want the fun to end yet, but if Tsuna said so he would do it.

"Alright, freaks, I want all of you to calm down." Reborn started.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING? CALM DOWN MY ASS!" Giotto said, He was being restrained by G, Asari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"P-please calm down… G-Giotto-nii… W-we want to say something and i-it's the truth. W-well, actually... Err… R-Reborn and I-I are… are not… lovers." Tsuna said as he quickly hid behind Reborn, who sighed.

Did Giotto hear what Tsuna just said? 'Not… lovers.' H-he said that? Is that true? "What do you mean, herbivore?" Hibari said as he looked at him, his expression bored as usual.

"Well, Tsuna and I met when he was 10 years old. I'm from Italy and you guys know that. His father asked me to go to Sawada household to look out for them while he's gone. So, I went there and met Tsuna. I'm his tutor and I treated him like a brother. We played and did things brothers would do. Well, about the hickey and other things like what you all witnessed just now… We often do that. And after three years in Sawada household, I was asked to go back to Italy and I told Tsuna that I would be going there for one month. Well, something happened and I went back just last week. And now that we've met, we're only showing our brotherly love… Right, Dame-Tsuna~?" Reborn said as he hugged the brunet, who hugged him back in return.

"So, do you nutcases get it now? We're not lovers, so you don't have to worry about anything, you idiots." Reborn said as he scowled. Giotto sighed in relief. He relaxed himself and the four people who were restraining him released their hold, happy for their friend.

"You're not lying right?" asked Giotto. Tsuna shook his head.

"We're not lying, Giotto-nii" Tsuna said.

"Then why did Reborn say that you two were lovers a little while ago?" Yamamoto and Gokudera asked.

"Well, it's for an experiment, and you don't need to know what experiment it is." Reborn said as he looked at his watch.

"Nufufufu. I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but if we may, we need to go home." Daemon said. Everyone looked at his direction to see a sleeping Chrome being carried by Mukuro and a sleeping Lambo on Lampo's arms.

"Oh… Sure. And I also need to go, Giotto. I have a lot of things to do." G said as Asari nodded.

"Me, too. Thanks for the dinner. I hope you can calm down later since you already know the truth." Asari smiled and Giotto did the same. He was glad he had friends like them.

"Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry for not noticing your presence and letting you fall down the stairs. Please forgive me!" Gokudera said as he bowed low to the brunet, who sweatdropped.

"D-don't worry about it Gokudera-kun. I hope you enjoyed your dinner here."

"Ahaha. We did. Giotto-san ordered something delicious, and may I ask, what kind of game are we playing? I'm confused… Aahah." Yamamoto said as Gokudera whacked him in the head.

"We are not playing a game, you baseball freak!" Gokudera said, and he wanted to say more but was cut off by G.

"Alright, everyone, out of the house. The three of them need rest and privacy." And with that said, everyone exited the house. Giotto and Tsuna bid their goodbyes while Reborn just grumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, is there something else that you want to know?" Reborn asked as he took a sip from his espresso. Reborn just sent Tsuna to sleep in his room. He needed to go to school tomorrow, and though Tsuna wanted to spend more time with him Reborn said that they'll just play tomorrow after school. Tsuna then nodded and went to his bedroom.

"No, I was just surprised everything was a lie, but… about this brotherly love you're saying. I think it's not really brotherly," Giotto started as he looked with disbelief at Reborn, who in return just chuckled.

"Really? But we call it that, so we don't care what others think. And I wanted to give you a warning: Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean I can't kill you. If you ever dare hurt Tsuna, there's a possibility that I'll kill you, or just take him with me and make him mine." Reborn said as he looked at his watch again.

A few more minutes and he needed to go. "Hm? So, you really cared about him huh? Well, I won't hurt him and I wouldn't want to deal with someone dangerous like you. You know and I wouldn't want Tsuna out of my side. So don't worry." Giotto said confidently. Reborn chuckled.

"We'll see," he said in a teasing way, which made Giotto a bit angry.

Reborn looked at his watch and sighed. "So, I think this is goodbye. I'll try dropping by tomorrow to meet Tsuna. Oh, and don't get jealous whenever you see us doing 'things' or whatever. It's just brotherly love." Reborn smirked. Giotto growled.

"Hm. Even if you say that… I'll always get jealous." Giotto frowned. Reborn just chuckled and exited the room with Giotto following behind.

They were by the front doors and Reborn was getting ready. "You're always welcome to come here." Giotto said as he looked at the male warily. Well, maybe wary and a little worried. He was still suspicious about his cousin.

"I will always come here if I have time. I would only spend my free time with Tsuna." Reborn said as he exited through the door and went inside a car. "Tell Tsuna I'll be back when I have time." Reborn said before he took off, leaving Giotto with an angry expression on his face.

Giotto still couldn't believe it. Tsuna was looking up to Reborn, not him. Why not him? Was it because they only met a few days ago? Or because Reborn was like a brother to him and he was not? His thoughts were going wild. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He just couldn't figure it out. Why would Tsuna, his future bride, be Reborn's most important person?

"Gah! I need to calm down. Calm down Giotto, this must be an endurance test or something!" He said as he sat up. He was inside his bedroom. He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep. He needed to calm down first. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally calmed down and then gave in to his tiredness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna woke up and quickly sat up. He sighed and made a pout. Reborn lied to him yesterday and he being dame was pawned. Reborn sent him to bed early yesterday, saying that he needed to go to school, but he forgot… it was Saturday. He frowned. He would get Reborn for that later. He stood up and winced a little. It surprised him to see his bruises and cuts covering up rather quickly. He was wincing for a different reason and it was his stomach.

He didn't get to eat dinner last night, so that must be it. He had to eat as soon as possible. He was about to walk to the bathroom when the door flung open, revealing Giotto with a calm expression. Deep inside, though, Tsuna could see a very angry Giotto. He gulped and sat on the bed. He knew Giotto would ask him loads of questions.

Giotto looked at the sitting brunet for a while and sighed. 'Calm down, you idiot.' He thought as he started to walk towards the brunet. He sat in front of the brunet and looked at him. Tsuna flinched at the stare, it was so scary. He could have run out of the door but was too afraid to do so. "So… everything you and Reborn said yesterday were all true, correct?" Giotto started. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"So, can you explain me one thing? How did you become Reborn's important person?" Giotto asked as he eyed the brunet, who blushed. It made him angry for some reason.

"Err… W-well, I'm not s-sure…" Tsuna started as he looked at the table near his bed. He was looking everywhere except for Giotto, too afraid to make an eye contact.

"What do you mean?" the other asked as he inched closer. "W-well, he never said anything… about why I-I was his important p-person. H-he was kind when we first met a-and… w-we started playing an-" Tsuna said, but was cut off by Giotto. "And doing brotherly love? Tsuna, I'll tell you this. The things that you two are doing are not brotherly love. It's like you two are lovers who are going to have sex." Giotto said bluntly.

Tsuna blushed. He knew people think about things like that when they do their brotherly love, but he swore it was just brotherly. "N-No… you got it wrong.. I-it's just… just… I-I mean... really… brotherly l-love…" Tsuna said as he shook his head like crazy. Giotto wanted to smack his head. Was Tsuna so pure and he didn't know that hickeys are something lovers do?

He sighed and stood up. "So, is it fine doing some of this 'brotherly love' with me, too? You're my future wife, so it must be fine, right?" Giotto asked as a smirk appeared on his lips. Tsuna's eyes widen. "E-eh?" was Tsuna's answer.

Giotto chuckled. "I want to do some brotherly love with you, too; that's my point actually." Giotto said in a cheerful voice.

Tsuna was thinking hard, so hard a headache was starting to take over. "I-I guess… it's… it's fine…" he said as he blushed.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT~


	5. Brotherly love

**Amg. I'm so sorry for the very very late update. Been busy with school and stuff. Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. Enjoy ~**

* * *

Tsuna was sitting in his bed. He was thinking hard of what he just said. Giotto was in the kitchen, saying that he'll prepare some breakfast for both of them. Tsuna was having a mental war. Giotto said that starting from today, they'll be doing some 'brotherly love', the love which he and Reborn would do. 'Gahh! Why did I say yes anyway? And... and... R-reborn, what will I tell him? I wish this is all a nightmare... I-I mean, I like Giotto-nii but... but... R-Reborn!' He mentally panicked.

Ohh... He really needed to look for Reborn now. So quickly, he went to the bathroom and did his early thing. After a few minutes, he went out and quickly opens the cabinet, taking out a shirt with a 'R27' on it and jeans. He can hear the doorbell ring, but he knows Giotto will answer it, so he quickly prepared himself. Finally, he was prepared; he looks at the mirror and combs his hair. Suddenly, his stomach growled, he was soooo hungry. So, he went out of the door and walked down to the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna opened the door to the kitchen to see a blonde man in an apron with a tuna fish design on it and a male with a fedora hat who looked at him with a smile. Tsuna smiled brightly and ran towards Reborn; he wrapped his arms around the man and giggled. Reborn just hugged the brunette in return. Giotto, seeing everything just growled while cooking. "So, what brings you here, Reborn?" Asked Giotto. Reborn sat down on one of the chairs with a brunette beside him. "Didn't I mention yesterday? I'm going to be here during my free time and I have a day off until tomorrow so I might just sleep here." Reborn said as he smirks. Giotto's mouth was wide open. This was the first time Reborn was going to sleep over at his house and he thought that if Reborn would sleep there, he would be sleeping beside his Tsuna. Unforgivable. "O-oh? Alright. You can take the guest room near my room." Giotto said with a smile, a scary one with a hint of anger. Reborn chuckled. It was a funny scene. "But I want to sleep with my Tsuna!" Reborn said in a childish voice. Giotto was a bit angered when Reborn said 'His Tsuna'. "Well, Tsuna, are you okay with Reborn sleeping with you?" Giotto asked as he turned his attention to the silent brunette. "E-Eh? Of course! I mean, Y-yes!" Tsuna said as he looks at Giotto with happy eyes. Sigh... Giotto knew this would happen, of course, when it comes to Reborn, Tsuna would be so happily taking in anything from him. How he wished Tsuna would trust him just like the way he trusts Reborn. "Alright then, make sure you don't do this 'brotherly love' tonight." He said in a menacing voice which made Tsuna flinched and Reborn chuckled.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Reborn said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen doors, then he exited. Tsuna and Giotto were left alone. Tsuna was eating his bacon with bread and Giotto was drinking his coffee. "Say Tsuna, Can I ask you something?" Giotto said. Tsuna could hear some sadness in the tone. "W-what is it?" Tsuna asked nervously. "What does Reborn have that I don't?" Giotto asked as he looks down at his mug with a smile but there were hints of sadness in that smile. Tsuna could only stare. What does Reborn have that Giotto doesn't? Is there something? "I-I don't know...?" Tsuna said. It was more like he was asking. "Then tell me, do you trust Reborn because you were with him for years? And that you trust him more and you look up to him more than me who is your brother and will be your future husband? Tsuna, I know we only met a few days ago but can't you really trust me the way you trust Reborn? Is he really better than me in some ways? You know, everything you two did made me jealous, I admit. And I mean everything, the way you talk to him; you don't really stammer in front of him, do you? And the way you smile at him like he was something you really cared for more than anything, won't you give me that kind of smile too? And this thing called brotherly love which is not really brotherly." Giotto said in a cold voice. He was stressed and he couldn't take it anymore. By now, Tsuna was shivering. Reborn said he will be back in a few minutes but where is he? "Uhm... G-Giotto-nii-san, p-please calm down. I-I think... Reborn is just... j-just someone I-I really care for. Before R-Reborn went to our h-house. I-I didn't really have f-friends and well, Reborn w-was my first friend so I-I was thankful for him. W-what we're doing is j-just things t-that we always do a-at home and...and I-I also trust y-you Gio-" Tsuna said nervously before he was cuteded off by Giotto. "What? You two always do that at home? So is that how it is Tsuna? If someone goes near you and becomes your friend, you'll do that to them too?" Giotto said with a disbelief in his voice. Tsuna was about to cry. It's like his brother was telling him he was a sex addict or something. "T-that's not it! I-I wouldn't do something l-like that!" Tsuna yelled. He wanted to cry but he held them in. Is that how Giotto can see him? "Is that it?" Giotto said mockingly. He was about to continue when Reborn went in. Tsuna sighed in relief and Giotto cussed.

"Did anything happen while I was away?" Reborn said as he sat down beside the brunette. He took a glimpse at the brunette and frowned. Tsuna was in the verge of tears and he was shivering. Giotto on the other hand was not looking pleased and he looked pissed. He sighed and looked at the brunette with worried eyes. "Dame-Tsuna. Did something happen here?" Reborn whispered. Tsuna didn't respond. Giotto was now finished. "I need to go to work. Make yourself at home." Giotto said with a bit of coldness in his voice. He went out of the room and made his way out of the mansion. Reborn could hear the front door click. When he was sure Giotto was gone, he questioned the brunette again. "Did something happen here, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked again. This time, tears were cascading down the brunette's cheeks. He looked down and sobbed. Reborn was quiet shock. "G-Giotto-nii s-said that... that if I-I meet someone w-who have the s-same intentions as you... I-I would be doing the s-same like what I-I always did to you... I-I think it's that b-brotherly love thing. I-it was like... H-he was saying... I-I was some kind of-" Tsuna said but he suddenly chocked which startled Reborn a bit. "Tsuna, it's alright, I'm here. Let's go to your room, Just leave the dishes there and we'll wash them later." Reborn said as he lowered his fedora so his eyes could not be seen "Unforgivable" he whispered in a very low voice which Tsuna didn't hear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I see. He said something like that? And why didn't you tell him it was all my idea?" Reborn said he remove his fedora and lie on the bed. Tsuna was now calmed down and he was feeling relieved. "I can't really say it... I mean, I could have cried in that situation and won't say a thing." Tsuna said as he smiled a bit. Reborn smiled too. "So, I've been wondering. Why didn't your mother just let you live with me while they're gone. How long are you going to stay here anyway?" Reborn asked as he yawns. "Eh? Didn't Mom tell you? I'm going to be Giotto's future wife and I'll be here until she comes home which will be in the next few years." Tsuna said calmly as he lies beside Reborn. "What? FUTURE WIFE? WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THAT? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT IT?" Reborn said as he sat up which startled the brunette.

"Eh? So Mom didn't tell you. Well, that's what she told me. I was shock too but..."

"So, you're going to stay here with him after what he told you?"

"I have no choice Reborn, I guess but I'll try my best not to think about it."

"You know, I think that's really a bad idea. You can stay with me, I'll tell your mother. This place is way too dangerous for you."

"I can't Reborn. You know I can't. And I told Mom that I'll be his wife since I don't really have choice and arguing with her will be dangerous"

"Alright, alright. Enough with the wife. Are you sure about this? If something happens you can call me alright. Anyway, do you have a phone?"

"I do, I do... My mom gave it to me before I left."

"Good, I'll give you my number and if Giotto does perverted things or this brotherly love we do, call me quickly." Reborn said in a menacing tone. Tsuna just laugh. He still can't get it, he would hear Reborn saying words in cold voice but he's not shivering or being scared but when it comes to Giotto, he would shiver and would be afraid. Maybe he's just not used to it. "Here... ******27******" Reborn said as Tsuna saved his number.

"B-but... about the brotherly love. Giotto asked me if we could do it too and well, I said... yes." Tsuna said nervously. He could hear Reborn's tsk and he could have sworn he saw how Reborn grip the pillows. The cottons were coming out! It was hard and the pillow looks like it will be torn into pieces. "You did? Well, it's fine with me but make sure he doesn't leave a mark or something. Tell him you still belong to me." Reborn said as he smiles, a really sadistic smile which made Tsuna shiver. "A-alright then." Tsuna said as he looks away. Everything was going to be a disaster.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto was sitting in his chair. He was in his office. He was screaming at himself as he thought about the things he said to Tsuna. He would want to apologize later. It's just that his jealousy was a pain and his stress was taking over. He knew Reborn would have known everything by now and that he would be beaten up by that evil cousin. 'Why did I tell him those words anyway? I told him I would never hurt him and yet I did. I hope he can forgive me for what I did.' He thought as he rubs his head with his right hand. Suddenly a knock was heard. "Come in" Giotto said as he cursed silently. G entered the room together with Asari. "You know Giotto, you've been acting strange. Is it because of Reborn again?" G asked as he eyes the blonde. "No... It's just that I said things which I shouldn't be saying and now I feel like an ass." Giotto said as he bang his head on the desk which startled Asari and G. "G-Giotto, get a hold of yourself!" Asari said as he pulls the blonde away from the table. "S-so... I would give you an advice so WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP HITTING YOUR HEAD ON THE DESK?!" G shouted. "Advice?" Giotto said as he looks at the man with dead eyes. Asari was looking at G with curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah. Well, you said that you have said something, something that you don't want to say. Well, I bet it's because of your jealousy or that you're stressing, right? So, I think it would be best to apologize." G said as his nod with a smile.

"I thought of that too but I'm not sure if he'll forgive me." Giotto said as he rubs his temples. "Well, who was the guy anyway?" Asari ask as he looks at Giotto with worried eyes. "Tsunayoshi. I told him that if someone comes into his house to be his friend, maybe he'll also do things like 'brotherly love'. The one he does with Reborn and well, I think I made him cry." Giotto said in a sad tone. Asari and G looked at each other. "Hmm? Well, I think you should try apologizing. I think that will solve the problem!" Asari said cheerfully. "Me too. I think it's better to apologize and knowing Tsuna, I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize in the right way." G said, nodding while taking out his cigarette.

Giotto smiled at this. His friends were right. He needs to apologize when he gets home and be prepared for whatever Reborn's punishment will be. "Thanks guys. You're the best!" Giotto said as he smiled brightly. The other males just smiled back. Happy that their friend cheered up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alright, I'll be there." Reborn said as he close his phone. He tsks. "Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked in a worried voice. "I'm sorry Dame-Tsuna. I can't sleep here today. I have something to do. I'll go home after Giotto comes back." Reborn said as he cursed. "E-eh? Did something happen? W-well, I guess it's fine then. I hope you can sleep here tomorrow then. Or maybe the next Saturday again." Tsuna said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. I'll sleep here when I have my day off again. And you can always call me if you're lonely or if something has happened." Reborn said as he pat the brunette. Tsuna smiled in return. Reborn kissed the brunette's forehead before heading out. Tsuna was now following behind, smiling brightly.

"Well, I don't think I can still wait for Giotto, I need to be at home at 6.30 pm." Reborn said as he looks at his watch. "What time does Giotto-nii-san arrive?" Tsuna said. After those words left his mouth. The front door flung open to reveal the blonde guy looking calm. "OH, right on time, Giotto. I'm leaving. I have a job to do. I can't sleep here today because they said it was urgent. See ya and have a nice day Tsuna" Reborn said with a smirk and exited on the door. Giotto was about to say something but Reborn closed the front doors. He frowned.

Tsuna was alone with his brother. They were still standing near the front doors. "Tsunayoshi..." Giotto started. "I'm really sorry for what I said this morning. I know I was wrong. It's just that I was stressed and a lot of things happened and... Sorry. Please forgive me" Giotto said with a sad voice. Tsuna couldn't help but be happy, since he actually thought that Giotto hated him. "Uhm... It's alright Giotto-nii-san. I forgive you." Tsuna said as he smiles brightly. He hugged the blonde man. Giotto was shocked. Tsuna forgave him and Tsuna even smiled at him so brightly. And right now, Tsuna was hugging him. Oh... Tsuna felt so warm and he feels so soft too. Giotto could only hug back. "Tsunayoshi... I can't take it anymore..." Giotto whispered in Tsuna's ear and kissed it. Tsuna blushed instantly. Are they doing brotherly love or the other thing? "Err... W-what I-is it?" Tsuna said as he tried to get out of the hug but failed. "I want to take you now. You know, for this past few days, I've been holding back but seeing you with Reborn doing those things, I can't help but think that if I won't leave a mark on you, you won't be mine." Giotto said as he nibbles Tsuna's neck. Tsuna couldn't help but moan at this. "W-wait... G-Giotto-nii... W-we can't... We still can't..." Tsuna said as he tried to hold out his voice. He had to admit. Those kisses felt good. "Why not? You're going to be my wife soon and I really want to hear more of your voice my love." Giotto said as he finally stopped on his tracks to look at the brunette in the eye. There was a hint of hurt in his eyes.

Tsuna could only stare at his brother. He knew Giotto wanted him so badly but he can't. He's still not sure about his feelings and he didn't know what to do right now. "I-I'm sorry, Giotto-nii-san... B-but... we still can't... How about if I ha-" Tsuna said but was cut off when Giotto put his left hand on his mouth. Giotto's face was blank. Tsuna couldn't see it because Giotto's bangs were in the way. "It's alright Tsuna. I'll try to hold it in until you can open up to me. I hope...it will just happen soon." Giotto said with a smile, a smile full of pain. Tsuna felt something inside him. Was it guilt for rejecting his brother's request or something that he doesn't understand?

Both brothers were so full in thoughts; both of them were interrupted when someone knocked on the front door. Giotto released his hold and walked over to the front doors. He opened it to reveal a girl with brown short hair, smiling happily with a box in her hands that Giotto assumed to be cakes. "Giotto-san! It's been a long time! You know. I missed you so much! Oh, here's a cake. I thought I'd give it to you since I've returned. I hope you still haven't replaced me with someone else have you?" The girl batted her eyelashes. Giotto wanted to slam the door shut but being the nice guy, he didn't.

"Oh? Who's that guy over there? Is he your brother? Wah! He really looks like you!" The girl said as she clapped her hands happily. She was about to enter when Giotto blocked the way. She pouted. "Giotto~~~~~! Let me in. Is that how you great your ex-girlfriend?" The girl said as she pouted and started crying fake tears. "Let me get this straight, what are you doing here, Kyoko?" Giotto said as he stares at the girl.

Tsuna was watching the whole scene. He was wondering who the girl was. He had to admit, that girl look pretty and adorable too. When he heard the girl said 'ex-girlfriend' he felt like something inside him boil. What was it? He tried to ignore it but in the end, he ended up feeling uneasy. What's going to happen now?

* * *

**Hope you liked it~**


	6. What hurts the most

**Hurr. Enjoy ~ c': Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. 3**

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping in his bedroom while Giotto was in the dining room together with Kyoko. "Giotto. Why are you so cold?" Kyoko said as she pouted. Giotto wanted to smack his face right there and then because he really wanted to sleep right now. "What time are you going home? I'll escort you back now." Giotto said as he looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 9.30 pm and later, he'll be sleeping soon too. "Uguh... Alright then. I'll just drop by tomorrow again. There'll only be the two of us since little Tsuna will be at school right? And you have your day off tomorrow. Wee... I'm really looking forward to it!" Kyoko said in a cheerful voice. She smiled brightly."So I'll escort you back home now" Giotto said in a stern voice but Kyoko failed to notice the tone instead she just hugged the blonde. "Let's go then then~~ 3" Kyoko said in a sing-sang voice.

"So... Do you have a girlfriend now?" Kyoko asked. They were now inside Giotto's car and he was driving her home. "Hmm... I don't but I'll have a wife... Err. .Future wife." Giotto said. Unknown to him, a smile was gracing upon his lips. Kyoko just raised an eyebrow. She needs to know who this girl is and take her down. "So... who is she? Can I see her? I want to meet her too." Kyoko said as she looks at Giotto with expecting eyes. Giotto just ignored her. "Well, you can't. No one knows about her." Giotto said reassuringly. Kyoko pouted at that. "Why not? I'm your girlfriend too but why can't I meet her? Anyway, what is she like? Is she cuter or maybe prettier?" Kyoko said as she looks at Giotto with her adorable pout (for her it's adorable). Giotto sighed; he never knew what this girl was thinking. "Well, she's beyond cute and any guy would love her since she's sweet and forgiving too." Giotto sighed. He didn't know how long he'll keep up using 'she' for describing Tsuna. "I'm also cute and any guy would love me since I'm sweet. There's no difference between us." Kyoko said as she hit Giotto with her girly punches. Giotto just sighed.

Finally, they arrived at Kyoko's house. He stopped at the right corner. "I'll be visiting again tomorrow Giotto. I hope you'll let me meet your future wife." Kyoko said as she frowned. Giotto wanted to push her out of the car but he held himself in and just smiled instead. "See you tomorrow then." Giotto said. Kyoko leaned in a bit and kissed Giotto in the cheeks. Kyoko giggled and got off the car and waved at him. Giotto drives as fast as he can. He was not expecting Kyoko to visit him in the first place. What if Tsuna thinks wrong of the situation? Oh... He needs to do a lot of explaining soon.

Giotto arrived at home at 10.15 pm. He was dead tired. He quickly went to his bedroom and lay on the bed. He didn't want to take a shower nor change his clothes since he was so tired. All he need is rest and everything will be fine. And tomorrow, he will just explain everything to Tsuna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna woke up. He glanced over to his clock to see that it was only 7.03 am. He sat up and yawned. "Why am I waking up so early anyway" He said as he stood up. He could feel the cold floor and he shivered. He went to the bathroom and did his daily job. He went out and opened his closet. He took his school uniform and wore them. After a few minutes of preparing, he took his bag and went downstairs.

He went to the kitchen to find it empty. No sign of Giotto. He opened the fridge to see if he could cook or eat anything. There, he could only see a few ingredients here and there and there was also bread inside. 'What's bread doing inside the fridge?' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. He sighed, he need to go to school now. He thought that Giotto just went to his work but there's one thing bothering him, why didn't Giotto left some food on the table or something? He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 7.45 and he needs to go now or else he'll be late. He sighed and quickly ran out of the door.

Tsuna was running. He still has a few minutes and then he'll be at school. While running, he bumps into a guy with white hair and a Band-Aid on his nose, there was also bandages on his hands. "Woah! Are we doing some EXTREME jogging kid?!" The stranger said. His voice was so loud that Tsuna covered his ears. "E-eh? No... I-I think I'm going to be la-" Tsuna said but was cut off by this stranger. "I see... I see... You have some stamina there kid. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! From now on, you'll be training with me!" The stranger-Ryohei said as his eye lit up. Tsuna sweat dropped. "O-oh? N-nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna said as he backed away. "No, no!" Ryohei said as he shook his head like crazy. "Call me Nii-san to the extreme!" He said and took the brunette's hand and was about to run away with him but luckily, both Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the scene. "Ahaha. Senpai is still as lively as ever!" Yamamoto said as he laughs. "What are you doing to Jyuudaime you turf top! We're going to school now or we'll be late!" Gokudera said as he scowled at Ryohei. "OH?! I'm sorry to the extreme! I'm also going to be late! We need to go!" Ryohei said as his speed up, dragging the poor brunette with him. "HELP ME~~!" Tsuna shouted. He could hear Gokudera saying 'Hang in there Jyuudaime!' and Yamamoto laughing. What a life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto sat up and yawned. It was time for him to wake Tsuna up. He glanced over to his clock. It was already 9.15 am. He yawned again and finally, he opened his eyes quickly. He needs to wake Tsuna up or else he'll be late... or like he's really late now. He hurriedly went to the brunette's room to find it empty. He assumed that the brunette already went to school. He sighed in relief. Gokudera and Yamamoto must have picked him up. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. He ignored it and went to his room to take a bath and changed his clothes and does other things he does every morning. He was getting dressed up and the doorbell kept ringing and it was annoying him. After finally being fully dressed (He brushed his teeth and combed his hair) he went downstairs to the front doors. He opened them and there, Kyoko was standing again with some snacks and beverages with her. "Good morning Giotto!" Kyoko said cheerfully. "May I come in?" She said as she batted her eyelashes. Giotto wanted to slam the door shut... again but being the nice guy, he didn't. "Sure" Giotto said with a frown. Kyoko entered happily and went straight to the kitchen. Giotto sighed. He was supposed to have this day off, but since Kyoko was there, he knows it'll be full of boring stuffs. He sighed again and rubbed his temples.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"SAWADA! CAN'T YOU EVEN READ 'THIS IS A PENCIL' IN ENGLISH?" The teacher yelled. Tsuna squeaked and looked down, embarassed. The class was laughing at him and Gokudera was giving them the stare saying 'Laugh at Jyuudaime or I'll blow your heads off' look. Some of the students got the warning and some did not so maybe he'll have some fun later. He needs to remember their faces so he can beat them to pulp. "S-s-sorry!" Tsuna squeaked. Even though the teacher was a female, she was still scary and she was also in Tsuna's top 5 list of 'Dangerous people'. "Okay! Tomorrow, I want your English to improve more or else you'll be eating chalks tomorrow, got it?!" The teacher said as slammed her fist on the table, almost breaking it. Tsuna gulped and nodded quickly. He really needed someone to teach him English or else he'll be dead tomorrow. Luckily, the bell rang, signaling that it was break time.

"L-lal-sensei is really scary right?" Tsuna asked as he looks at Yamamoto who laughed. "I guess she is, but you know she's really kind. I heard she had a boyfriend and he's also a teacher in this school. I think its Colonello-sensei. You know, our PE teacher?" Yamamoto said in his cheerful voice. He then looked around, looking for someone. "Hey, have you seen Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as he looked around again. "He said he had something to deal with. That's what he told me before he ran out and he was also dragging some of our classmates who looked like they're crying or something." Tsuna said as he thinks hard. He had no idea what's Gokudera going to do. Yamamoto just laughed "I see... So, he's going to have fun again huh" Yamamoto said as he eats his bread. Tsuna was curious at first, what did he mean by 'fun'? But he quickly dismissed the topic then a few minutes, Gokudera arrived with few scratches here and there. Tsuna quickly went to his side. "G-Gokudera-kun? Are you alright? D-did someone bully you? Oh no! We need to bring you to the clinic fast." Tsuna said in his panic. Gokudera looked happy because the brunette was worried about him. "Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'm completely fine and there's nothing to worry about!" He said with a smile. Then a few minutes, the bell rang. It was time for Tsuna's hell. MATHEMATICS!

Everyone was seated and everyone was silent. The principal was inside the room, saying he'll tell them something before the class starts. Tsuna was somehow happy; the principal might announce something that will take up the Math's time. He just hopes the principal will. "Alright students. Since Nezumi sensei quitted teaching, all of you will have a new Math teacher and a new homeroom teacher too. Please enter." The principal said calmly. Everyone turned their heads to the door to see the teacher. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were surprised. The new teacher just smirked at their surprised faces. "I'll leave this class to you." The principal said. He made his way out of the room. The new teacher was now sitting on the chair with his feet on the table. "So, does anyone have questions?" The teacher said. A lot of girls raised their hands. This guy was handsome. The trio was just silent. Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking at each other, Tsuna on the other hand, was beyond happy.

"What's your name sensei?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you have a lover or do you love someone?"

"Are you married?"

"Have you kissed a girl?"

"What type of girls do you like?"

"Where are you from?"

"What's that green thing on the rim of your hat?"

There were a bunch of questions and the teacher wanted to ignore all of them but he can't. So he answered them calmly. "My name is Reborn, I'm 25 years old. I'm single... And yeah, I love someone. And I'm not married. I have kissed a girl but for only a few times. I like cute ones and a masochist one too. I'm from Italy and this is Leon, my pet. You can pet him but only If he's not on my fedora." Reborn said calmly. The girls were quiet disappointed but was still somehow happy, since Reborn said he was single and yet he loves someone but that only means that Reborn haven't confessed or something yet so they still have the chance.

"So, any other question?" Reborn said as his stroke Leon. Gokudera raised his hand. "Why are you here, Reborn-san?" Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded his head, ignoring the curious looks from the other students. Tsuna was just smiling from his seat, glad he saw Reborn and will also be his teacher! "Hmm? Because I want to. My comrades and friends are here and someone important to me is here, so why not?" Reborn said as he looks at the brunette who was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back, earning a few shock stares from the students.

After a few minutes of Math. Everything was finally over. Even though Reborn was his teacher, he was really strict and would throw some chalks to the poor brunette whenever he's spacing out. Tsuna rubbed his forehead. It felt sore. "Damn you Reborn!" Tsuna whispered. He knew Reborn was a sadist and at his home, whenever Reborn would tutor him, He would see Reborn holding some explosives. One wrong answer and you're dead. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he remembered the things they did when they were back in Tokyo. Tsuna would always get the answer wrong and he would end up being roasted. He was glad he's still alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dismissal time! He was glad the day was finally over! Yamamoto asked both him and Gokudera if they wanted to watch him play baseball since they have a game today. Gokudera refused but agreed when the brunette agreed too. He said he won't leave his Jyuudaime's side! "Uhm... I-I need to call Giotto-nii-san first." Tsuna said as he open his phone and searched for his brother's number. After finding it, he tried calling but the phone was turned off. He looked at the phone with a confuse look, maybe it was out of battery and Giotto forgot to charge it or something. Instead, he tried calling Reborn. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"Hello?"

"Reborn! It's me! I'm here outside the school; I bet you're still inside right? Well, out of topic, I was trying to call Giotto-nii-san a while ago but his phone was turned off. Yamamoto asked us to watch him play baseball and they have a game later. I wanted to watch but I need to get Giotto-nii-san's permission but since his phone was off, I tried calling you instead." Tsuna said as quickly as possible. He was so excited for the game; it was his first time seeing Yamamoto swing his bat.

"Fine with me. I'll ask Yamamoto and Gokudera to escort you back home after the game. Have fun!" Reborn said as he cut the line off. Tsuna frowned. He didn't even said good bye. He thought that maybe he was busy. He sighed, everyone was getting busy, and he was starting to feel kind of lonely.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"WOOHOO! A HOME-RUN!" Everyone said as they cheer for the Namimori team. Tsuna and Gokudera were cheering too. Tsuna was looking impressed on how Yamamoto can easily made home-runs like it was just a piece of cake. He was even more amused on how Yamamoto throws a ball with such speed; it was almost terrifying if it hit you. After a lot of home-runs, the Namimori Team won.

"Y-yamamoto! You were so good!" Tsuna praised Yamamoto, who laughed and scratch the back of his head. "Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera just ignored Yamamoto but in the end, he ended up talking to him. "Y...you were good..." Gokudera said before turning away with a 'hmph'. Tsuna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Something smells fishy!

"Oh. It's already this late?" Yamamoto said as he looks at his cellphone. It was already 7.55 pm and they're still at school. "We need to escort Jyuudaime home! Giotto-sama must be worried about him now!" Gokudera said. Tsuna pulled out a little notepad from his bag and looked at the two teens who gave him a questioning look. "Uhm... I-if you don't mind... C-can I get your addresses and c-cellphone numbers too?" Tsuna said shyly. Yamamoto laughed and took the notepad from the brunette gently and wrote his address and cellphone number too. Gokudera did the same. "There, you can come to us when you have problems and you can also call me if you want to talk about things and about sports" Yamamoto said while laughing. "Hai! Jyuudaime can always come to me even if he doesn't have problems! I'll be honored if you come visit me!" Gokudera said as his eyes shine brightly. Tsuna was glad. He was so glad. He wanted friends like them and now he had them, he felt happy. All he needs to do is call Reborn and asked for his address. He hopes that this time, Reborn's not busy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto was drunk. Yeah, DRUNK! He knew Kyoko put something in his drink and he could sense danger! "My, Giotto? Are you drunk? You were only drinking a soda!" Kyoko said playfully. Giotto could only growl at her but it was a low one since his surroundings was spinning. "OH, I guess I have no choice but to carry you to your room~" Kyoko said in a sing-sang voice as she took Giotto's right arm and carried the blonde to his room. Giotto wanted to walk on his own but was too weak to do so. He cursed. After this, he would never ever let Kyoko in his house ever again.

Kyoko lay Giotto down on his bed. She had to admit, Giotto looks hot! He was sweating and he had his eyes half-lidded and his polo shirt was crumpled. It was a beautiful sight for her. She leaned closer and kissed his lips, shocking Giotto a bit. After their lips pressed, Giotto quickly tore away from the kiss. "Just what the hell are you doing?" asked Giotto in a cold voice. "Uguh... Why don't we play just like what we used to do in the past?" Kyoko said in a seductive voice as she lay on top of the man. She looked down to see the blonde looking at her with the eyes that says 'Don't you dare' look but she ignore him. Instead, she started removing the blonde's clothes. She could have drooled at the sight if she stared at it longer. You could see Giotto's abs and well-built body. It was really the most beautiful thing she saw. In the past, her ex-boyfriends didn't even have abs or muscles. It somehow made her mad so she quickly broke up with them.

Giotto was in panic. He was glad Tsuna was still out. He was too weak to move, Kyoko must have really drugged him. "Kyoko, stop! You know I already have a wife right? Then stop this now!" Giotto said desperately. "Hmm? Well, she's not here so she can't see what we're gonna do~" Kyoko said in a sing-sang voice. She removed her clothes and her skirt as well, revealing her pink bra and panties.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna was beside Yamamoto and Gokudera, since there was only one umbrella, the trio needs to share it together. "The weather forecast didn't say anything about this." Gokudera growled. It was raining hard and it was cold, so cold that mist was starting to form. "I-I'm really sorry for troubling you two" Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed. "It's not really trouble Tsuna! We really agreed to escort you home and since it's already 9.40 pm, it might be dangerous for you to go home alone." Yamamoto said as he flashes one of his smiles. "Hai! Jyuudaime, it's no trouble at all. I'll be honored to escort you back home and if you want, I can also go to your house every morning!" Gokudera said as he shook his head, saying that it was really fine and all.

The trio arrived at Giotto's mansion. It was still raining hard. "Uhm... You can enter first before you go Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto." Tsuna offered but the two teens objected. "Thanks Tsuna but it's getting late and the rain shows no sign of stopping. Maybe we'll just eat here tomorrow for dinner!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera whacked Yamamoto on the head, saying that he shouldn't decide about stuffs like that. "Jyuudaime! I'm very sorry but right now, we need to go home. We'll pick you up tomorrow at school! Jyuudaime! Please take care!" Gokudera said as he dragged Yamamoto who was waving at the brunette. He waved back as well.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the two. Somehow, he was having thoughts he shouldn't have like, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun g...going out? It still can be possible. Dismissing the thought, he entered the mansion (He already removed his shoes outside) with his cellphone in hand. He searched for a number and when he found it, he called it quickly. Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Tsuna? Are you already at home?" Reborn asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, I am. Are you busy? I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? No, I'm just sitting on my bed. It's really raining a lot huh?"

"Yes, I just hope Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto would go back to their home safely. OH, what's your address by the way?"

"Oh? What's with the sudden interest? My mansion is far away but oh well, here...**...**...**..."

"Thank you and well, I just wanted to know where since I'd likely always visit you."

"How sweet. Make sure to bring something fun to do when you come over and oh... I still haven't got my prize from pretending to be your lover. Make sure you give me something! And I really need to go; I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye Dame-Tsuna. Good night!" Reborn said as he cut the line for the second time.

This time, Reborn wasn't busy so he was doing it on purpose! Tsuna muttered something to his self before heading to his brother's room. He could hear muffled moans inside but he still entered anyway.

Giotto wanted to die right now. He just heard the front door open and close. He could also hear someone coming nearer and nearer to his door. It would be Tsuna, who else? "Kyoko, stop! My brother's home. Stop. Now!" Giotto commanded but Kyoko just ignore him. "Let's give him a show!" Kyoko said playfully. Giotto tried to sit up but was only pushed back by Kyoko. Kyoko removed her panties and removed Giotto's boxers as well. She stroked Giotto's member with her hands as she started fingering herself. Giotto wanted to puke. This was going to be a nightmare if Kyoko will put his member inside her. "How does it feel, Giotto? Feels good right?" Kyoko asked in a seductive voice as she started stroking Giotto's now hard member faster. Giotto could only moan.

Giotto was about to cum when Kyoko stopped stroking his member. He sighed at the lost. Kyoko was still fingering herself, she was moaning and after a few minutes, she stopped. She was breathing hard and looked at Giotto with half-lidded eyes. "Giotto..."She said as she panted. She positioned herself and was ready to put Giotto's member inside her but was stopped by Giotto. "Stop, Kyoko. You don't need to do this!" Giotto said desperately. "N-no... I want it now!" Kyoko said as she shook her head. Finally, she slid herself and now, Giotto's member was inside her. She adjusted for a few minutes. Giotto was looking sick. Kyoko was about to move when the door flung open, revealing a brunette with a shock expression on his face. Giotto's eyes widen. He had forgotten that Tsuna was there. Kyoko just smirked. "Hey Tsuna. How was school?" She asked as she started moving and moaning at the same time. Giotto couldn't really say something about the situation. He stared as Tsuna's tears cascaded down his cheeks. He wanted to go to his direction and hug him but it'll be impossible now. "T-tsuna! This is not what you think it is!" Giotto said, somewhat desperate to tell Tsuna that he was drugged and he was really against this but Tsuna didn't respond. "You liar! Giotto-nii, you big liar! You said that you love me! But now what, you're having sex with that girl who was your ex?! You liar!" Shouted Tsuna as he ran off to who knows where. Giotto wanted to run after him but it was impossible for him right now. Kyoko was showing no sign of stopping. Giotto didn't really feel anything even though Kyoko was touching his sensitive spots. Right now, his thoughts were on Tsuna. He knew that this night was going to be long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna was running under the cold rain. He was running and running and running. He wanted to forget everything that he saw just now. He sobbed. Giotto was a liar. He was indeed a liar. He said that Tsuna was the only one for him but after he saw that, he could only think that Giotto was playing with him. He wanted comfort right now. It was already 10.55 pm and he knew that Gokudera and Yamamoto would be asleep by now. His thoughts then went to Reborn. He wanted to see Reborn. He took out the piece of paper where he wrote Reborn's address. He can just call him but he wanted to see him in person. Tsuna called a taxi. Some rejected him since he was drenched and at last, after a few minutes of looking for a taxi, he convinced a taxi driver that he would pay more for the wet seat and stuff. The taxi driver agreed. Tsuna showed him the address and told him that it was a far place so he would be charged more; Tsuna didn't care so he nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a few hours of driving, it was just past midnight. Tsuna was now shivering. It was still raining and it was indeed showing no sign of stopping. Finally, the taxi driver stopped in front of gates. The taxi driver said that this was the address written on the paper. Tsuna nodded and paid the taxi driver all money he had. The taxi driver just grinned and drives away. Tsuna was under the rain again. The gates were locked and he can't see the doorbell button so he climbed the gates while sobbing. It was hard for him. He was shivering and he felt like his energy was drained. After a few minutes of climbing, he ran to the mansion and quickly rang the doorbell many times. It was cold, so cold and he needed someone right now. After pressing the doorbell many times, Tsuna sat on the floor and curled himself into a ball. It was really cold outside and he assumed that Reborn could be asleep or not home.

Reborn was about to go to sleep when he heard the doorbell ring many times. After a few minutes, it stopped. He took and wore his robe and walked to the front doors calmly. He opened the door to see a brunette drenched. He was shivering violently and was curled into a ball. He was sobbing loudly too. Reborn quickly took the brunette in. He closed the doors behind him and quickly removed his robe and wrapped them around the brunette's body. "Tsuna, what happened? Why are you drenched and why are you crying? Did something happen? You're so cold! How long have you been running in the rain anyway?" Reborn said as he hugs the now standing brunette. Tsuna hugged the man in return and started crying... "Tsuna. Tell me what happened! Why are you crying?" Reborn asked once again. Tsuna didn't seem to hear what he said so he just hugged the man tighter. "I'm so happy to see *hic* you, Reborn" Tsuna said before falling into the darkness. Reborn panicked. After seeing the brunette faint, he couldn't help but be suspicious of what happened.

* * *

**Author has died. I hope you liked it~ c':**


	7. Trouble

**Hurr. Enjoy ~ c': Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. ~ o u o**

* * *

"Colonello, tell the Principal that I have a problem at home and I can't go to school today." Reborn said through the phone before cutting the line off. He didn't want Colonello to ask him more questions about what happened or anything. He sighed and looked at the brunette who was lying on his bed. He had changed Tsuna's clothes to his clothes since he wasn't expecting to see the brunette and at midnight too. He touched Tsuna's hand and it was still cold. He really needed answers right now. Just what the heck happened to Tsuna? It was already 2.45am and Tsuna was showing no sign of waking up. He was a bit startled when he heard his phone ring, looking at the phone caller, it was Giotto. He growled, there should only be one culprit as to why Tsuna was acting like that. He opened and answered his phone. "Hello?" Reborn said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Reborn! I-I'm glad you're still awake." Giotto said in the other line. He seems like he's panicking.

"Did something happen?"

"Err... Uhh... I guess and Tsuna's missing... A lot of things happened and well, he ran off to who knows where! I don't know where he is now!"

So, just as Reborn predicted, it was Giotto... The culprit who made his Tsuna act like that. He growled lowly. He glanced over to the brunette and sighed. "I don't know where he is either. Why don't you look for him yourself? Or maybe ask his friends? But, what happened anyway?" Reborn said calmly but he really wanted to strangle Giotto.

"I see, sorry for disturbing you... Err... Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you when you come over. Right now, I need to find Tsuna." Giotto said in panic before cutting the line off. Reborn just stared blankly at his phone before closing it. He sighed. He could hear someone groan behind me. He looked around to see Tsuna rubbing his head.

"Nnghh... My head hurts." Tsuna said before sitting up. He looked around to see that he's in an unfamiliar place. He was about to panic when he saw Reborn beside him. "R-reborn?" Tsuna asked as he rubs his right eye with his hand. "Dame-Tsuna. I'm glad you're awake. Can you tell me what happened now?" Reborn said as he stroke the brunette's hair with his right hand. Tsuna tensed at that. He really wanted to wail right now but since he's talking to Reborn that would do no good. Tsuna was silent for a moment before he started crying. He didn't have the courage to tell Reborn nor anyone about what happened. He just shook his head and started sobbing. Reborn sighed. He knew that Tsuna didn't want to tell him what happened yet, maybe he would tell him later after he calmed down a bit. "It's alright Tsuna. You can tell me if once you calmed down. Right now, just...sleep." Reborn said as he pushes Tsuna back to bed. He also lay next to the crying brunette, trying to silence him. After a few minutes, Tsuna stopped crying and was now asleep. Reborn also slept after that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto was in panic mode. Kyoko was now enjoying herself. He really wanted to do something before this continues to go on. "Kyoko. Stop. Now." Giotto commanded. Kyoko ignored him and she continued sliding up and down. Giotto, having enough (the drug was already gone) pushed Kyoko down so she was lying on her back and he slowly pulled out of her. Kyoko mewled. Giotto quickly stood up and took his boxers. "G-Giotto, wait!" Kyoko begged but Giotto looked at her with cold eyes which made her shiver. "I told you, I never liked you, I only agreed to be your boyfriend because you told me that someone's stalking you and you needed someone to pretend to be your boyfriend. But when I knew everything about you, I felt disgusted and now that you even tried to do things which I don't really like, I'll have Alaude arrest you but I'm giving you a second chance, get the hell out of here and don't ever show your face ever again. You disgust me!" Giotto snarled. Kyoko was sobbing. "B-but I loved you w-with all my heart. I always did. I-I don't ca-" Kyoko said before she shut her mouth because Giotto slapped her cheek. It stings! "I told you, I'll have a wife soon. If my wife hates me, I will make Alaude arrest you for life!" Giotto said before he finally took off (He was done dressing up). He could hear Kyoko's cries but he ignored her. It doesn't matter because he didn't care about her. He needed to find Tsuna! He looked outside. The raining stopped and he exited the room without a second thought.

He tried calling Reborn. Reborn told him that he didn't know where Tsuna was. He was really in panic mode! He called G and tried his best to explain him what happened and after that, he called Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon and Lampo as well. By now, everyone was gathered outside Giotto's mansion. He didn't want to go inside because Kyoko was there. "So, did any of you found him?" Giotto asked in panic. "I'm sorry, I searched for him at my area and he wasn't there." G and Asari said at the same time. Lampo yawned and shook his head. Daemon was looking pissed. "Why did you call us so early? It's only 3.25 in the morning and we have work to do later. Do you think I have time for this?" Daemon said as he looks at Giotto. Giotto sighed. "It's alright. All of us are taking this day off and tomorrow too, so you don't have to worry about work right now." Giotto said reassuringly.

He told everyone about what happened. Alaude and Daemon were both looking pissed, Lampo was looking disturbed, Asari was listening with wide eyes and G was only listening because Giotto already told him what happened. "So, where is she?" Alaude asked. "I think she's still inside but you don't need to do anything right now. I told her that if Tsuna hated me for what he saw, I'll definitely make you arrest her for life." Giotto said as his eyes flashed dangerously. G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckles felt a shiver run down their spine.

"Did you ask Reborn?" Knuckles said. "I did and Reborn told me he's not there. And how will Tsuna know his address anyway?" Giotto said as he rubs his temples. "Hmm? I'm not sure but Takeshi told me that Tsunayoshi asked him about his address and phone number." Asari said. "And he also asked Hayato's phone number and address. Tsuna could have also asked Reborn for his address and number, but we're not completely sure." G added. Giotto was confused; Did Reborn just lie to him? But as G stated, they're not completely sure. "But how will Tsuna get to Reborn's house? It's very far from here... an-" Lampo said but was cut off by Daemon "unless he called for a taxi." Daemon said as he crossed his arms. "Why don't we go there and check?" Knuckles added. He looked at everyone. "Yeah but first, we need to check the area, maybe he's just here somewhere." Giotto said as everyone nodded. "Let's meet here later. I need to check every area in this town" Alaude said as he took off. He hated crowds so he wanted to get out of that place. Everyone did the same after Alaude took off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reborn could hear someone crying. He slowly opened his eyes to see a brunette, sitting on the bed and was facing his direction, his eyes, nose, and cheeks were red, tears were running down his face, and he seemed smaller than usual. "Tsuna..." Reborn said before hugging the brunette. "R-Reborn. I want to go back to Mama. I want everything to be the same as always." Tsuna choked out. Reborn couldn't do anything right now. He didn't know what happened so he can't give some comforting words. All he can do is hug the brunette. "I-I saw h-him... H-he was h-having s-s-sex with... his ex" Tsuna said as he sobbed. Reborn was pissed, he wanted Tsuna to tell him what happened, and he means everything. "So, would you mind telling me now what happened?" Reborn said as his stroke the other's hair.

After a few minutes of explaining, Reborn was on murderous rampage. He really needs to torture Giotto and he needed to be beat him up to pulp. How could he? "Stop crying, Dame-Tsuna. You know, I'm here and will always be." Reborn said reassuringly. "I-I want to... B-but my t-tears won't stop..." Tsuna choked out. Reborn glanced at the clock. It was already 5 in the morning and he didn't know if Tsuna just started crying or he was already crying when he was asleep. "Shh... It's alright Tsuna." Reborn said as he hugs the brunette, though Tsuna was showing no sign of stopping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto and his companions were outside Giotto's mansion again. They looked everywhere for the brunette but he was nowhere to be found. "So, we're going to Reborn's place right?" G said as he pants. "I-I think so too." Knuckle added. Everyone was panting (except for Daemon and Alaude, too cool to do so). They have no other choice but to check on Reborn's place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reborn and Tsuna were in the kitchen. After a few minutes of comforting, Tsuna stopped crying but his eyes, nose and cheeks were still red. "So, I'm not really good at cooking..." Reborn said as he stares at the frying pan. Tsuna giggled. "I can cook if you want." Tsuna said as he laughed. Reborn smiled, he was glad the brunette was smiling. He made a mental note that if he ever sees Giotto, he would let him eat bullets. "Sure but we can just order something for breakfast. That's what I always do." Reborn said as he sat down next to the brunette. Tsuna giggled. He was happy; it was like when he was in Tokyo with Reborn and his mother. "Tsu-" Reborn started but was cut off when the doorbell rang. He cursed. "Tsuna, stay here. I think I know who our guest for today is." Reborn said as he took his fedora and wore it. If this guest is going to be Giotto, he would just kick him or just shoot him with his gun. "Eh? You mean..." Tsuna started as tears started forming in his eyes, threatening to fall. "Yeah" Reborn said as his exit the kitchen door to open the front doors.

"What's taking him so long?" Daemon said as he presses the doorbell button again and again. He was so pissed he can slaughter someone right now. He wanted to sleep but it was already 7 in the morning and Mukuro and Chrome would be at school right now. He sighed. His beauty sleep was gone. Suddenly, he stopped when the door flung open revealing Reborn in white shirt and black pajamas with a fedora on his head though Leon was not there. "So, what brings all of you here?" Reborn said calmly. "We know that Tsuna's here, Reborn, can I please talk to him? I want to explain everything." Giotto said desperately. He really needed to explain things. "What makes you think I'll let you in that easily? Oh and did you have fun making love with your ex?" Reborn said in his cold voice. He really wanted to shoot Giotto right there! But he was controlling himself. Giotto wanted to smack himself. "No, you got it all wrong. I was dru-" Giotto said but was cut off when he heard Reborn slam his fist on the wall. "Do you know how Tsuna looked like when he came here? He was drenched, he was shivering and he was also crying. And there's a possibility that he'll have a high fever too. Do you think I'll let you off the hook that easily?" Reborn snarled. Everyone shivered. Reborn was really scary. Lampo couldn't help but hide behind Asari. He was too scared and he really didn't want to die yet. "I- I'm sorry ok. But please let me explain." Giotto said. If this goes on and Tsuna started hating him, He would have to kill Kyoko. This was going to be another long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna could hear the conversation outside. He couldn't help but think that it would be best if Giotto explained what happened, but he was scared to go out and look at him. He was also thinking of what Reborn will do. He tried drinking water to calm himself a little but he dropped the glass and it broke. Oh no!

Reborn and Giotto were arguing when they heard something in the kitchen. Reborn quickly run to the kitchen and opened the door. Giotto and his friends follow him. Reborn sighed in relief. It was just a glass. "Tsuna are you alright?" Reborn asked as he walks toward the brunette. "Y-yeah... sorry about the gl-" Tsuna said before he stopped halfway. He glanced over to the doors to see Giotto and his friends. "Tsuna. Please... please let me explain about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you." Giotto said as he sniffled a bit. This was way too much for him.

"All of you get out of my house." Reborn said sternly. Tsuna hid behind him. He was really scared though he didn't know why. "But please let us explain what happened first." Knuckle said as he desperately tried convincing Reborn to listen to them. Reborn gritted his teeth. He was really pissed off and if these people won't get out of his house, he would shoot all of them.

"Alright. Tsuna would you like them to explain things for you?" Reborn said as he turned his attention to the brunette who was hiding behind him. "Uhm... I don't really want to." Tsuna said. Giotto and his friends were shocked. "Alright, if that's it then get the hell out of my house." Reborn said as he turned his attention to the people in the door. "Tsuna please!" Giotto said desperately. Tsuna didn't know what to do, he wanted to hear his brother explain but there was a part of him that was saying 'no' so, he just cried. "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! I SAW... I SAW IT! You lied to me... Saying you love me and all. Saying that you loved me because of a photo and now... and now you're cheating! I HATE YOU!" Tsuna cried. He started sobbing and Reborn was trying to silence him but he failed. Giotto on the other hand was so shocked. It seems like what Tsuna said hurt him. 'I HATE YOU!' It echoed inside his mind. His friends couldn't help but feel sad about it. They dragged Giotto out of the house. Reborn followed them and when all of them are outside, Reborn closed the door loudly. Giotto couldn't help but cry. The others couldn't help but be sorry for the blonde.

After a few minutes, Giotto stopped crying. He wiped his tears and stood up straight. "Alaude, I want you to do something and for everyone as well. I'm going to take Tsuna back." Giotto said. He was in boss mode. The others just nodded.

* * *

**I hope you likeeeeed it~ ; w ;**


	8. Forgiveness

**Hurr. Enjoy ~ c': Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. ~ o u o**

* * *

Giotto is trying his best to calm himself down. Though he always thought of the things Tsuna told him before he was dragged by his friends. 'I HATE YOU'... It hurt his heart, it really did. He sighed as he looks at the brunette's room. He went inside Tsuna's room and he was craving for him. He wanted to be with him right now. He threw himself on the bed and took Tsuna's pillow as he sniffled. He misses Tsuna a lot. He thought about all the things Tsuna did. He really loved how the brunette would stutter and how he would blush for just a simple thing. There's just one thing he need to be sure of and that is... if Tsuna loves him or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto and his friends were now outside Reborn's house. Alaude took Kyoko to jail and a lot of things happened. Kyoko at first was saying that she did nothing but just enter Giotto's house and play with Tsuna but it seems like no one bought her lie so she was immediately put to jail, with Alaude being forceful of course. Kyoko was gone and now all that Giotto needs is Tsuna, his beloved Tsuna. If Reborn wouldn't let them in, he would force his way in just to talk to Tsuna even if he would eat bullets. He was with G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera and Yamamoto were with them because they were worried about the brunette.

"Can we enter now? I'm worried about Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he reaches out for the doorbell but G stopped him. "Not yet, idiot!" G said as he whacks Gokudera in the head who only started saying 'colorful' words. Giotto sighed, how will everything go as planned if those two will continue to argue?

After a few minutes of talking, the group could hear someone being pushed in the front doors. "R-Reborn... W-wait! What are you doing?" The voice said. Everyone guessed and it would probably be none other than Tsuna. Giotto and the others leaned in closer to the door to hear more of things being done inside. "Oh. Dame-Tsuna. I know you'll like it so let me do it." Reborn said in a seductive voice. By now, G and Asari are restraining Giotto from breaking the door. Well, Giotto was thinking that Reborn might be molesting his Tsuna. "R-Reborn! Listen to me first alright! When I was outside, I met Hibari-san on the way!" Tsuna said as he tried to struggle out of the man's hug.

Giotto was now calm and he tried to inch closer to the door, the others did the same thing as well. "You did? Did he say something?" Reborn asked, he was interested. "W-well, he told me about the things that happened last time. Uhm... He said that... that... Giotto-nii-san was... drugged by... Kyoko or what's her name? And well, she was... uhm... trying to rape Giotto-nii-san..?" Tsuna said as he stares at the ground. Did Reborn just hear what Tsuna said? Giotto being molested by a girl? He really wants to laugh at that! "You know, what Hibari said can be true but Giotto being molested by girl is just hilarious!" Reborn said as he laughed. Giotto blushed, he really wanted to just get in and kick Reborn's ass! "Y-you think so? W-well... I-I gu-" Tsuna said before he was startled by the doorbell. Giotto and friends looked at the person who had his finger near the doorbell. It was Lampo! "Why don't we just get in and explain everything? It's boring here outside and there are a lot of insects... It's creeping me out!" Lampo said as he shivered.

Reborn cursed. He slowly opened the door. Tsuna was beside him. Reborn cursed for the second time when he saw the blonde together with some companions and his students. "So, what brings you here again?" Reborn taunted. "We're here to explain everything. And I know that Tsuna knows some things since Hibari told you right?" Yamamoto said as he smiled sheepishly. Tsuna nodded though he was still afraid to show his face so he was hiding behind Reborn. "How dare you talk to Jyuudaime like that? Don't you know what's the meaning of 'respect' you baseball freak? And on the topic at hand, Jyuudaime, are you alright? I mean. You're not sick are you?" Gokudera said as he inched closer to the brunette. Tsuna nodded for the second time. "Alright freaks. I'm giving you a chance to explain everything so just come in." Reborn said boredly. These people just interrupted his moments with his Tsuna. Well, he'll just get his reward later since it's going to be quite quick~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh..." Was Tsuna's only answer. Everyone was in the living room and after explaining for a few hours, Tsuna seem to get everything. "I-I'm sorry f-for jumping to c-conclusions... I-I... I should have listened first... b-before saying inappropriate t...things..." Tsuna said as he slumped on his seat. He felt like a jerk. He knew Giotto must have been hurt by the things he said and he wanted to do something so the blonde would somehow cheer up or something! "It's alright Tsuna. I'm happy everything's solved now." Giotto said as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, where is she now?" Reborn asked as he sips on his espresso. "In jail. Alaude was quite forceful when he took her there. It was kinda scary." Asari said as he shivered but still smiled.

"So, let's go home Tsuna." Giotto said as he smiled but Tsuna can feel that Giotto was still hurt. Tsuna felt sad, he told him bad things and he knew that the word 'I hate you' made it worst. At least he remembered everything he said. He sighed, later, he would really say sorry when they get home. "Wait. Tsuna, I need my prize now or I'll really die without it." Reborn said as he winced. He really wanted it now and if he means now, he means now! "Mou~ Reborn..." Tsuna said before he was dragged by Reborn. Giotto quickly stood up. "Where are you taking Tsuna?" Giotto said in his cold voice which made everyone (except Reborn) shivered. "I'm just going to get my prize, that's all~" Reborn said in a playful way before he entered the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mou... Reborn... Do you really want to do it?" Tsuna asked as he blushes. Reborn just smirked. "Of course, I need to do this always or else I'll die you know?" Reborn said in a sing-sang voice which made Tsuna shivered. "A-alright then... but make it fast." Tsuna said as he blushed and slowly closed his eyes. He was nervous and he could hear Reborn laugh.

Reborn was very close to him, so close that Tsuna could feel the heat coming off the other man, and the smirk on the man's face that made him very nervous. It was then Reborn closed the distance between them. Reborn kissed him!

After ten seconds. Tsuna needed air so he tried to break free from the kiss and succeed but Reborn wanted to do more. Tsuna struggled, before finally breaking free from the man slightly. "Wh— mmph!"

Reborn's lips captured Tsuna's quivering one once again, successfully silencing the teen and he pushed him on the kitchen doors, pinning the brunette. The man's scalding and skillful tongue run along the teen's bottom lip, silently asking Tsuna to part his lips. But the brunette did not budge at all. He was too scared to do so since he knew that he would moan if he does.

Noticing what Tsuna was planning, Reborn pulled back slightly, before biting harshly on the brunette's trembling bottom lip, resulting the teen in his arms letting out a gasp of pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Reborn drove his tongue in, exploring every inch of the hot cavity. Reborn was kissing him like a mad man. Reborn was sucking his tongue and he couldn't help but moan, it felt good. Giving the brunette a chance to recover his breath, Reborn broke the kiss. He rubbed Tsuna's right cheek gently with his hand and smiled at him. "Well, thanks for the reward. You still taste sweet." Reborn said as he smirked. Tsuna pouted and just stuck his tongue out. "Mou~ Reborn, why do you always bite my lip? It hurts you know!" Tsuna said as he pout. "You wouldn't budge at all~" Reborn said in a sing-sang voice before exiting out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto and his companions were waiting outside. Giotto was fuming, what was the prize Reborn was talking about? And what are they going to do in the kitchen? There were lots of things he wanted to ask but it's pretty useless right now. He sighed; he looked around when he saw the kitchen doors opening. He smiled but his smile faded when he saw the brunette. He was blushing madly and his lips were kind of shining, not to mention the slight drool on his mouth. Giotto could really guess what just happened. And if it's true then he would really be extremely jealous since he really hasn't touched the brunette!

Reborn noticed the drool on Tsuna's mouth so he raised his finger and wiped it. Tsuna murmured a 'thanks'. "Well, thanks for the reward Tsuna." Reborn said as he smirked. "Jyuudaime! What happened to your bottom lip? There's a wound!" Gokudera said as he quickly stood up and went near the brunette. Reborn cursed, it seems like Gokudera has a really good and clear pair of eyes. Giotto's friends were sweatdropping, they were thinking of what Tsuna and Reborn did and from how Tsuna's acting, they might guess things right. "So, what did you two do?" Asked Yamamoto as he rubs his head. "I'm also interested to know." Giotto said as he look at Reborn with his cold eyes which made Reborn chuckle. "I just got my reward, that's all~" Reborn said as he wink at Tsuna who blushed madly and started looking away with an 'hmph'. Gokudera was confused so he asked another question. "What's the reward?" He asked as he eyed the other male. "Let's just say... a french kiss..." Reborn said as he smirked. He could see the people's reaction in the room. G, Asari and Knuckle were looking dumbfounded, Lampo was shivering in his seat, Gokudera was gapping like a fish, Yamamoto was looking at everyone, confused and Giotto was fuming. Reborn just chuckled. "What? You mean... you and Tsuna kissed?!" Giotto said in disbelief. "It's obvious isn't it? Well, no more questions! All of you, out of my house. Tsuna... We'll see each other at school tomorrow!" Reborn said as he shoves everyone out of his house and closed the front doors loudly. He needed sleep right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Uhmm... Thanks for letting me copy the notes and homework for tomorrow Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he smiled. Gokudera just nodded, glad that he was somewhat useful to his Jyuudaime. Yamamoto just smiled. "So Tsuna. We'll just come here tomorrow and pick you up okay." Yamamoto said as he pats Tsuna's head who smiled at him. "Alright then. Thanks again." Tsuna said once again and bid his goodbye to his two friends.

After a few minutes, he went inside Giotto's mansion. He was walking in the hallways when Giotto called him and asked him to come to his room. Tsuna did as told. He slowly went inside Giotto's room. Even though the problem was solved, he was still nervous when he's near Giotto. "Uhm... Giotto-nii-san?" Tsuna said as he slowly walks to the blonde's bed. "Tsunayoshi. I want to ask you something." Giotto said as he gestured Tsuna to sit next to him. The brunette did as he was told. "W-what is it?" Tsuna said nervously. "Do you and Reborn always kiss?" Giotto said as he pulled the brunette closer to him. "Uhmm.. I-it's actually just... just brotherly love..." Tsuna said as he blush, he could feel the heat coming from the other man. "So, does that mean that...? Reborn has... touched your sensitive places?" Giotto asked bluntly as he stares at the brunette. Tsuna blushed a deep red and shook his head. He didn't really know if he has sensitive places or not.

Giotto smiled at this. He was still mad that Reborn kissed his Tsuna but was now happy that Reborn haven't touched any of Tsuna's sensitive places. "So, do you mind doing some brotherly love with me?" Giotto asked as he looks at the brunette with expecting eyes. Tsuna thought for a moment before saying a yes "But first... I'm really sorry Giotto-nii-san... I'm really a jerk!" Tsuna said as he slumped. "It's alright Tsuna. I forgive you..." Giotto said as he inched closer. Tsuna blushed at this. Will Giotto really kiss him?

Tsuna could only feel the softness against his lips as Giotto pushed and demanded for more and didn't let up an inch even when he heard the muffled cry come from the other. Tsuna's eyes were wide, Giotto was kissing him! Giotto was kissing him! A loud moan came from the back of his throat as a tongue massaged against his own.

After a few minutes, Giotto broke the kiss. Tsuna, meanwhile, licked his lips, eyes half-glazed, and then started to blush like crazy. It went all the way up to the tip of his ears. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuna's cuteness... "You're so cute Tsuna. If you keep doing that, I might just do you." Giotto said as Tsuna stare at him with wide eyes.

Giotto slowly removed Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna immediately blushed a deep red, is Giotto really going to do it? "G-Giotto-nii?" Tsuna said as he tried to cover himself but failed, without his clothes, he felt really exposed. "Don't worry, Tsuna... We'll just find your sensitive spots." Giotto said as he smiled reassuringly. Tsuna was confused but nodded anyway.

Giotto stared at Tsuna for a while before he leaned in and flicked his tongue against Tsuna's soft nipple. "Ahhh.." Moaned Tsuna. He quickly closed his mouth. Did he just moan? But the weird thing was that it really felt good. Giotto chuckled as he continued licking Tsuna's now hard nipple. Tsuna couldn't help but moan, it feels soooo good that he didn't know that he was starting to get hard. Giotto just merely continued to lick Tsuna's nipple while his other hand started playing with Tsuna's other nipple. "A-ahh... W-wait... Giotto-nii! Ahh..." Moaned Tsuna. Giotto sucked Tsuna's nipple before stopping his actions. He smirked at Tsuna's erection. He wanted to continue but Tsuna might not be ready yet since it was his first time. "So, do you want to take care of that yourself in the bathroom... or..." Giotto said as he stares at the brunette who was blushing madly. "Do you want to have our first time?" Giotto said as he smiled at the brunette.

Tsuna was thinking for a moment. He didn't really know how it feels like to have sex with a guy nor with a girl. Maybe they could have their first time? Or maybe not but his erection was asking for something... He wasn't sure of what to do. Giotto would be his future husband so it'll just be fine... right? If he's going to take care of it himself, what would happen? And he didn't really know how to do it himself since he hasn't done before. And even if he refuses, they would still do it in the future right? And there's nothing wrong since they're living together and their parents agreed with them going to be married and things right? It won't hurt right? Tsuna stared at the blonde for a moment before slowly nodding. "Uhm... W-we can... Ughh... The second choice..." Tsuna said as he tried to cover his face. Giotto was kinda shocked when Tsuna said that. He didn't know Tsuna would actually say that. "But first... We'll have to find out about our feelings for each other. We can't do it if we don't love each other you know. You already know that I love you more than anything and I would do anything to make you happy... How about you? Do you love me?" Giotto asked as he eye the brunette who was currently lost in thoughts.

Tsuna was thinking a lot of things. Does he really love Giotto? They've been living together for a few weeks but since a lot of things happened, he really didn't know if he does. He really needs to think things over before saying a thing... "Uhm... C-Can we. Just do this next time then... I'm still not sure about my feelings." Tsuna said as he smiled but there was a sign of confusion in that smile. Giotto was sad but he still nodded anyway. He hoped that Tsuna love him too, if there's another person in Tsuna's heart, he would already know who it is... and it'll be Reborn...

* * *

**THAT'S ALL~ o u o**


	9. Seduction

**Hurr. Enjoy ~ c': Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. ~ o u o**

* * *

Time flew by really fast. It has been a month since Giotto and Tsuna are living together though there was still no progress at all, except for the fact that Tsuna was now more open to him than last time. Giotto was inside his room, thinking hard of what will happen next since Alaude just gave him a very bad news.

~FLASHBACK~

"Giotto, I have a bad news." Alaude said calmly but he was gripping his phone tight.

"What is it?" Giotto said on the other line. There was silence before Alaude answered.

"Kyoko escaped from jail" Alaude said but his voice was really cold and it was raging. Giotto on the other hand was not feeling well. He knew Kyoko would come back for him and he didn't want Tsuna to feel pain again.

"Is that so. Thanks for telling me. Bye" Giotto said before cutting the line off. He was panicking. What will he do if Kyoko tries to visit him again and Tsuna sees her again? Wahhh... What a pain! He really needs to find a new house and move as soon as possible before Kyoko catches him again.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Giotto sighed at the memory. Everything was going well for him now, but luck was just not by his side. He wondered how Tsuna will react if he told him that Kyoko escaped from jail. Giotto sighed again. Lately, Tsuna has been very close to him, he didn't know why but it's not like he's complaining either, he liked it. He smiled and with that, he slept with a smile gracing his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna was in his room, still awake since he can't sleep at all. He was glad that everything was going fine for Giotto and him. His mother was right, Giotto was really a gentleman and he was kind too! He giggled and he smiled. Though his smile faded a bit when he remember Reborn's weird request.

~FLASHBACK~

"Dame-Tsuna. Let's have sex." Reborn said calmly. Tsuna and Reborn was inside Reborn's mansion. Tsuna almost chocked at Reborn's request. "W-What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna said as his blush a deep red. Reborn smirked at Tsuna's reaction. It was cute. "You heard me right. Let's have sex. I want to devour you as a virgin but I know Giotto will get jealous so I think... heck. No, let's have sex. Now." Reborn said as pushed Tsuna down so he was lying on the sofa. He towered him and started kissing the struggling brunette. The kiss was so passionate. Reborn was kissing him like a mad man. Reborn was sucking his tongue and he couldn't help but moan. Tsuna tried to break free and he succeeds. "W-wait... Reborn!" yelled Tsuna as he tried to push the man off him.

"What is it?" Reborn said as he rubs Tsuna's cheek with his hand. "W-we can't... And... I'll have my first time with Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said before he stuck his tongue out and looked away with an 'hmph'. Reborn chuckled. "I see so I can have sex with you after that then?" Reborn said as he stood up with a smirk on his face. "Of course and the-.. What... NO!" Tsuna said as he sat up. "Okay then. Make sure you'll do it fast or else I'll just take you instead." Reborn said before he made his way to the bathroom.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Mouu~ Why did I say yes and he didn't even gave me the time to explain" Tsuna said as he roll on his bed and started pouting. How will he ask Giotto? And if Reborn even tries to do it, well, even if he says no, there's no stopping Reborn so he needs to do it fast. He's now thinking a plan of what to do but he's inexperienced so he needed some advice. And since tomorrow was a weekend, he can just call one of his best friends and ask him what to do or something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as he grip his cellphone tightly and was fidgeting on his bed.

"Hmm? Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said on the other line.

"Y-yes... Uhm... Sorry for calling so early."

"Oh! It's nothing Jyuudaime. I was already awake anyway. Is there something I can do for you Jyuudaime?"

"Uhm... I just wanted to ask something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Uh... Err... How do you seduce someone?"

...Silence...

"Uhmm..? Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna. Gokudera was silent for a long time now so he was wondering if he asked a bad question. "You don't need to ans-"

"JYUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera on the phone. Tsuna could have been deaf if he didn't pull the phone far from his ear.

"Y-yeah?"

"Uhm... I think... Err... you should wear some revealing clothes?"

"WHAT? There's no way I can do THAT!"

"Uhm... How about... errr... I'm really sorry Jyuudaime! I can't let myself tell you some perverted things because Jyuudaime pure! I'll kill that person who told you about things like seducing!" Gokudera said before cutting the line off. Tsuna frowned. Wearing some revealing clothes? No way! Well... since he doesn't have a choice, maybe he'll just ask his brother though he'll do what his brother told him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto was still asleep. He was having a very nice dream where he was a prince and Tsuna was the princess. He laughed in his dream. He could hear something knocking. His dream was slowly fading and he woke up. He yawned and rolls on his bed. He wanted to sleep again so closed his eyes but someone knocked on the door again. Knock knock. "Come in." Giotto said as he yawned. The door opened slowly to reveal Tsuna in his pajamas. Giotto smiled. "S-sorry for waking you up, Giotto-nii." Tsuna said as he close the door. "It's fine." Giotto said as he patted a spot near him, telling Tsuna to come closer. "C-can I ask you something Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked while fidgeting. Giotto sat up and nodded.

"How do you seduce someone?" Tsuna asked bluntly. Giotto was taken aback by this question. There was silence before Tsuna broke it. "G-Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked in a low voice but Giotto can hear him. "O-oh... I-I think you can just be you. I mean, you can seduce someone even if you just stand there and smile brightly." Giotto said as he rubs his cheek. Where did Tsuna hear that word anyway? Tsuna frowned. "But, what if you've been doing that and nothing's happening?" Tsuna asked once again and this time, Giotto wanted to smack his face for his answer. "Well, how about kissing and stripping or something like that?" Giotto answered but he knew he shouldn't since he would dirty Tsuna's pure mind! "Oh? Really? Do you think it'll work?" Tsuna asked as he brightens up. "Y-yeah... Maybe it should." Giotto said as rub his cheek. "Then, I think I'll try doing that then~" Tsuna said before exiting the room. "Thanks Giotto-nii" Tsuna said before disappearing. "WHAT? TSUNA?!" Giotto said as he scrambled out of bed and tried to follow Tsuna.

* * *

**~ ; w ;**


	10. Problems

**Hurr. Enjoy ~ c': Edited and beta'd by: CLVayaella7. ~ o u o**

* * *

Tsuna has been wondering. Lately, Giotto would come home late and would go straight to bed and go to sleep. "Giotto-nii... You've been so stressed lately. Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked in a worried voice. They were eating inside the kitchen. Tsuna would glance over to his brother every minute to find him dazing in an empty space. He frowned. It seems like Giotto didn't hear what he said since Tsuna was rewarded with silence. "Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said, a bit louder this time though Giotto was still so deep in thought to hear what Tsuna said.

"Giotto-nii!" shouted Tsuna. It was loud and it worked. Giotto snapped out of his dazed and looked at Tsuna. "W-what? Tsuna..?" Giotto said as he rubs his head. He's been thinking hard lately. There's only one cause to why he's thinking hard. It was Kyoko. He was thinking a lot of stuffs and more importantly, he couldn't bring himself to tell Tsuna about it. "You've been stressed lately, Giotto-nii." Tsuna repeated as he rubs a finger on Giotto's cheek. Giotto smiled a fake one though. Tsuna almost frowned at this. "I'm fine Tsuna. I just have many problems at work. Look! It's about time Yamamoto and Gokudera to arrive." Giotto said as he stood up. Tsuna wanted to ask more question but Giotto's right. He needs to go to school soon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Reborn. Do you know what's bothering Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked. It was dismissal time and he was alone inside the classroom with Reborn. Gokudera said he's going to do some club activity same goes to Yamamoto. "Nope, did something happen again?" Reborn asked as he stroke Leon. "Well, I can try and ask him later if you want." Reborn suggested. "R-really? But... I hope it won't be trouble to you" Tsuna said as he fidgets. Reborn motioned his fingers and asked Tsuna to sit on his lap. Tsuna gave him a questioning look but did so anyway. "So, have you two done it? I'm an impatient person you know." Reborn said. He smirked and Tsuna swore that he saw it grew bigger and bigger! "N-not... not yet and... If I have sex with you... doesn't that mean that I'm cheating with Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked as he lean on Reborn's chest. It feels warm. "Tsk. I know but that's just my last request you know." Reborn grumbled. Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes. Reborn just smells so good for him.

Giotto, on the other hand was feeling sick. He was thinking hard of what to do and his stupid part is asking for love. (Ya know what I mean~) He wanted to have sex. He's been holding it in since Tsuna arrived and now he can't take it any longer! He slumped on his bed and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Maybe he can still endure some more for Tsuna's sake?

Tsuna opened the front doors to his house. No one was in the living room. Really, Giotto's been acting so weird that he's feeling lonely without the blonde. He removed his shoes and continued his way to his brother's room.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." Giotto said as he sat up. He rubbed his temples before smiling at the brunette. "Welcome back" Giotto said as he smiled brightly though it was a fake one. Tsuna pouted as he jumped on the blonde's bed. Giotto bounced. "Giotto-nii! You've been acting so weird lately! You can tell me what's troubling you." Tsuna said as he sat on the bed with a pout on his mouth. Giotto should have told Tsuna about Kyoko on loose but he didn't know how the other will react. He might hurt him again so maybe he'll just keep it to himself.

"It's nothing Tsuna. I'm just feeling weird lately." Giotto stated as he force a smile while rubbing his cheek. Tsuna wanted to frown more and more but he knew Giotto's lying. "This morning you said you have a lot of problems at work and now it's because you're feeling weird. Giotto-nii... I know something's really bothering you. It's making me worried." Tsuna said with a hint of sadness in his tone. He stared on the ground before finally looking up to the blonde. Giotto clenched his fist before looking up to the brunette. "Tsuna. I'm sorry but it's really nothing. Don't worry about it" Giotto said with reassurance. For once, Tsuna didn't listen to him. "Mou~ Giotto-nii... I really don't know what's happening so I can't give you some sort of advices or something." Tsuna pouted though there's hint of sadness in his tone. He was really worried about the blonde. And right now, he's feeling curious as well.

"Tsuna... Say, let's drop the topic ok?" Giotto begged. His head is really aching and his lower part is aching as well. Maybe he can just take care of it in the bathroom? He stood up and was about to walk to the bathroom when Tsuna tugged on his sleeve. "Where are you going Giotto-nii?" asked Tsuna. He was really trying hard to make the blonde tell him what's bothering him though he still gets ignored. "Bathroom." Giotto said fast. He gently removed Tsuna's hand from his sleeves and was going to the bathroom now.

Tsuna was left inside the room. He was thinking hard. Normally, Giotto wouldn't ignore him like that and will also just stay by his side but when his hand was detached from the blonde's sleeve. He got suspicious. 'Maybe he doesn't love me anymore... Maybe... he's tired of me... Maybe- NO! Of course not! Giotto would never be... But what if?' were the thoughts that are running the brunette's mind. He didn't really want Giotto to get tired of him. Right now, he's 100% sure of his feelings. He loved Giotto, a lot... following Reborn. If Giotto's tired of him, maybe he'll at least... say it right?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto was inside the bathrrom, thinking. He knew he wanted to ravish the brunette right on the spot but thinking back to his problems; he can't help but think of Kyoko. He was worried. What if she comes back and do something to Tsuna... but... she didn't know that Tsuna's his future wife right so... it means he's safe... right? He needed to ask Reborn of what to do later. He sighed and went out of the bathroom with a smile; it faded when he saw Tsuna who was looking sad.

"Tsuna. Is something wrong?" asked Giotto as he approach Tsuna. Maybe it was because of what happened right? Tsuna looked up at him with a smile though there were hints of tears in his eyes. "Giotto-nii. I'll go to my room and get changed." Tsuna said. Standing up, he was about to walk out of the room when Giotto forced him down to sat on the bed once again. "Tsuna. Are you mad about me not telling you what's bothering me?" asked Giotto. He kneels in front of Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head. "Nope, not at all. Though I'm glad Giotto-nii's back to his normal self-right now." Tsuna said as he smiled brightly. Too bright.

Now, it's time for Giotto to force Tsuna to speak. "Tsuna. I know it's unfair of me not to tell you my problem but... are you really mad at me?" Giotto asked. He cupped Tsuna's chin and smiled at him. Tsuna bit his lower lip. 'Don't cry Tsuna. If you do... Heck, that's why people call you dame!' he mentally thought. He gently slapped the hand away and looked everywhere except Giotto. "It's nothing Giotto-nii. You know, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a lot of things that's all." Tsuna said as he noded his head. Giotto frowned. "Tsuna. I know you're really mad-" Giotto started but was cut off when he looked at Tsuna who was sniffling. "B-because Giotto-nii's always keeping secrets from me... So, I-I was thinking that now... you're... you're tired of me!" Tsuna said as he sniffles. He was trying his best not to let his tears fall.

Giotto couldn't help but smile at the boy. "There' no way I'll get tired of you, Tsuna. I just have a lot of problems. Sorry for making you feel lonely these past few days." Giotto said as he hugs the brunette. Tsuna hugged back, he sniffled and a tear fell out of his eye. A smile was gracing upon each other's lips while hugging each other. Tsuna was relieved Giotto wasn't tired of him. He pulled back. He stared at the blonde and the blonde stared back. Tsuna held both of Giotto's cheek and he pulled him closer until he was kissing the blonde. Giotto was shock with the sudden action but he didn't refuse to return the kiss. After a few minutes, both pulled back. The kiss didn't last long since it was just a normal kiss, nothing special.

"Tsuna... Do you want to... have...-" Giotto started, He pushed Tsuna on the bed so he was lying on his back. Tsuna was blushing a deep red as he stares at Giotto's image. He looks so sexy! "Sex?" Giotto finished. This is what he was waiting for.


End file.
